


Один туманный день

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Бикон Хиллс сегодня очень густой туман, но это не самая серьезная проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один туманный день

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, не учтены все детали четвертого сезона, наблюдается жестокое обращение с мифологией.

В утренний час Бикон Хиллс заволокло туманом. Он стелился плотным покрывалом по земле, поднимался вверх извивающимися усиками, касался стен, окон и дверей. Он не растаял под лучами солнца, только слегка опустился, будто затаиваясь, а позже, когда пасмурная пелена затянула небо, вновь поднялся вверх.

«По возможности не пользуйтесь автотранспортом, — вещало радио и говорили дикторы местных новостей, а потом добавляли с профессиональной уверенностью: — Метеорологи обещают, что к завтрашнему дню восстановится обычная погода».

Люди смотрели, слушали и перешептывались, нелюди скалили клыки и сверкали глазами, но многие все равно пожали плечами и пошли на работу, учебу или по другим делам. Потому что это же Бикон Хиллс, здесь встречаются вещи и похуже тумана. Вещи с когтями, вещи, которые убивают вас, вещи, которые пожирают ваши внутренности на обед. В самом деле, туман — это такая мелочь. Его можно даже не замечать. Просто пройти сквозь него — и все, а с последствиями, если они и будут, разбираться потом. Или дождаться, пока проблему решит кто-то другой. Эта тактика всегда действовала для девяноста процентов населения города, почему бы не попробовать и в этот раз?

Кира Юкимура иногда жалела, что она из оставшихся десяти процентов. Как раз из тех, кто обычно решает все проблемы, которые остальные предпочитают игнорировать. Все было бы значительно проще, если бы после того раза, когда сумасшедший маньяк увез ее на старую электростанцию, а потом Кира случайно отключила электричество во всем городе, она сделала вид, будто ничего не произошло, и продолжила жить обычной жизнью. Хотя кто сказал, что это ей чем-то помогло бы?

— Привет, — сказала Кира, когда дозвонилась до Скотта. — Ты знаешь, что происходит?

— Нет, — его голос звучал приглушенно, будто сквозь вату. — Собираюсь спросить у Дитона, когда доберусь до клиники. Мне кажется, что это не просто погода.

— Мне тоже, — ответила Кира, — потому я тебе и позвонила.

Они обменялись еще несколькими малозначащими фразами о том, что пока не из-за чего волноваться и с остальными их друзьями и знакомыми все в порядке. Оба знали, что лгут, оба поддерживали эту ложь. Ведь хочется хоть иногда считать, что ничего страшного в Бикон Хиллс не происходит.

Когда-то Кира и Скотт были вместе, они даже думали, что это надолго, но колледж заставил их пересмотреть свои планы. Без трагедий или мелодрам, без обещания «остаться друзьями», но они разошлись. Иногда Кира даже думала, что не стоило этого делать. Немногие девушки и парни согласны, чтобы их любимые постоянно занимались такими проблемами города, о которых большинство других жителей не подозревают, но, как оказалось, только принадлежать к тем самым десяти процентам недостаточно, чтобы быть парой.

Кира немного посмотрела телевизор, бездумно переключая каналы, но клубившийся за окном туман не давал ей покоя. Она задернула шторы и включила ноутбук, но беспокойство не проходило, мешало ей, и когда Кира поняла, что уже в третий раз смотрит одно и то же видео, но не понимает, о чем оно, она глубоко вздохнула и закрыла браузер.

«Пожалуй, стоит попытаться пойти навстречу неизвестному», — подумала Кира. Она решила прогуляться в тумане, который так ее беспокоил. Он не казался ей ни злым, ни добрым, он казался неправильным. Кира не могла просто отмахнуться от этого чувства, знала, насколько опасно игнорировать интуицию. Бикон Хиллс полон спящих, тех, кто не хочет видеть ничего за пределами своего мира, но есть в нем и бодрствующие. И уж если открыл глаза, то, закрыв их снова, умрешь. Таковы правила этого города. Те, кто не готов их принять, бегут прочь и стараются не вспоминать ни о чем, но Кира возвращалась сюда снова и снова. Бикон Хиллс словно держал ее на привязи, и ни колледж в другом штате, ни переехавшие в Сан-Франциско родители не могли разорвать эту связь.

Теперь она верила предчувствиям, и если они шептали ей об опасности или неправильности, не оставалось ничего, кроме как прислушаться к ним. А смешные видео с котятами внезапно утратили всю свою прелесть.

Кира накинула на плечи старую бежевую куртку и, подумав лишь секунду, взяла ножны с катаной. Она вышла из квартиры, где сейчас жила сама, и заперла дверь. Ей показалось, что висящий на ключах брелок в форме свернувшейся клубком лисы звякнул насмешливо и издевательски.

— Успокойся, — сказала Кира вслух, — не накручивай себя. Может быть, все не так плохо, как тебе кажется.

Но она понимала, что обычно, когда что-то выглядит подозрительным, хорошего точно ждать не приходится. Особенно если это что-то происходит в Бикон Хиллс.

 Внутрь зданий туман почти не просачивался, а оказавшись снаружи, Кира словно нырнула в него. Вода оседала на коже, одежде и волосах, но обычная осенняя сырость не приносила такого беспокойства. И холод словно проникал внутрь на каждом вдохе.

Кира держала в руках катану и осторожно продвигалась вперед, готовая отбиваться или атаковать. В обычное время здесь можно было услышать шум автомобилей, проезжающих по дороге за рядом домов и разговоры идущих по делам людей, получалось даже различить музыку в кафе ниже по улице. Сегодня же, когда водителям посоветовали не рисковать, прохожие старались не задерживаться на улице, а оставшиеся звуки потонули в белесой пелене, казалось, что мир пуст и безмолвен.

Кира понимала, что наверняка смешно выглядит: девушка в короткой юбке, угрожающая невидимому противнику, но даже если кто-то смог бы увидеть ее в густом тумане, то вряд ли бы осудил. Если в квартире беспокойство было смутным, словно жужжание назойливой мухи, то снаружи оно обволакивало и заставляло волосы на затылке шевелиться. И Кира была уверена, что чувствует это вовсе не из-за того, что она кицунэ, а уже потому, что вышла на улицу, в эту вязкую мглу, где все теряет очертания на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Кто-то коснулся ее плеча, и Кира высоко подпрыгнула. Она хотела ударить противника электрическим разрядом, но что-то помешало ей. Как будто, потянувшись к своим способностям, она наткнулась на каменную стену. Но у Киры были и другие умения.

Когда ее силы кицунэ впервые показали себя, то вместе с умением управлять электричеством обострились чувства, стали быстрее рефлексы, у тела появилась невиданная до этого гибкость и, что самое удивительное, возникли боевые навыки. Кира никогда не училась владеть мечом или другими видами оружия, она и спортсменкой-то не была. Тем не менее, стоило силам проснуться в ней, как пришло и это. Мама говорила, что это наследие всех кицунэ их семьи, что жили до Киры. Оставалось надеяться, что потомки, если они будут, получат и от нее что-нибудь, что сможет им помочь.

Оттого теперь она в мгновение ока обернулась к угрозе и приняла боевую стойку, а потом удивленно замерла: узнала стоящую перед ней молодую женщину в расшитой цветами блузке и пышной юбке чуть выше колен.

— Тетя Сара? — спросила Кира, опуская катану.

— Собственной персоной! — расплылась в улыбке Сара: она совсем не выглядела испуганной, словно ей каждый день угрожали холодным оружием.

Кира знала, что Сара не была ее тетей по крови. Мама говорила, что это ее старая знакомая, а позже объяснила, что она тоже кицунэ. Воздушная кицунэ — куко. Сейчас, глядя в ее смеющиеся чуть раскосые глаза — едва ли не единственную черту, которая намекала на японские корни, — Кира задумалась о том, как их дар передается по наследству и сможет ли он затеряться среди поколений или всегда будет так или иначе проявляться.

— О чем задумалась, красавица? — спросила Сара, тряхнув гривой волнистых каштановых волос. — Неужели не рада меня видеть?

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Кира, пока не убирая катану в ножны.

Беспокойство, разлитое в воздухе, немного рассеялось, но не исчезло полностью. И появление знакомого лица вовсе не означало, что можно расслабиться. Даже если Сара не просто человек. Тем более если она не просто человек.

— Я не могу навестить дочь моей давней подруги? — спросила Сара. — Я правильно понимаю, что мать наконец-то перестала скрывать от тебя твою природу? Не прошло и ста лет! Она рассказала обо мне?

Кира кивнула и припомнила еще кое-что: куко, по легендам, чаще были «злыми» кицунэ, преследующими только свои собственные цели. А еще они могли создавать туман и мглу.

— Твоя работа? — спросила Кира, опять наставляя на Сару катану. — Это ты устроила все это? Зачем? Почему сейчас и почему туман?

Сара приподняла руки ладонями вперед и скептически выгнула бровь.

— Заняться мне больше нечем, — сказала она. — Хотела просто поболтать, но, видимо, не судьба. Кстати, бесплатный совет: не одевайся, как школьница.

Кира недоуменно моргнула: причем тут вообще ее одежда? Но сбить себя с толку не дала.

— Буду еще какие-то указания? — спросила она резко.

— Да ладно тебе, — Сара пожала плечами. — Сколько лет пройдет, прежде чем все заметят, что ты не меняешься, а? Ладно, дело твое. Передавай привет матери, а я пойду.

И она отступила в туман, который моментально скрыл ее. Кира кинулась вперед, но не увидела ни Сару, ни кого бы то ни было еще. Чувство опасности никуда не ушло, пусть стало слабым, похожим на отголосок далекого эха. И беспокойство осталось.

Кира едва опять не подпрыгнула, когда телефон завибрировал в кармане кофты.

— Да? — ответила она осторожно: на экране отобразился ее домашний номер.

— Я ищу тебя! — раздался недовольный голос Малии. — Куда ты делась?

Она, как всегда, не разменивалась на то, чтобы представиться или хотя бы поздороваться. Нет, за годы, проведенные в человеческом обществе, Малия, конечно, научилась вести себя не как дикий койот, но все равно, когда нервничала или находилась под давлением, могла забыть о принятых в обществе условностях.

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовалась Кира.

— Да… нет. Туман не дает мне ничего учуять!

В ее голосе слышался легкий оттенок паники. В отличие от той же Коры или других оборотней семейства Хейлов Малия не стеснялась показать, что что-то ее нервирует. Она была честной, в первую очередь сама с собой.

— Ты у меня в квартире? — спросила Кира обреченно. — Хотя да. Конечно, ты там… С тобой все в порядке?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь, а потом сама отвечаешь? — в голосе Малии теперь появилось подозрение.

— Пожалуйста, никуда не уходи, — Кира оставила ее вопрос без внимания, — я сейчас буду.

Вернуться в дом оказалось невероятным облегчением. Беспокойство быстро угасало, пока от него не остался только тлеющий огонек на задворках сознания. Он до сих пор волновал Киру, но не вызывал в ней желание схватиться за меч. Они обязательно справятся. Чем бы ни был этот туман — они должны. Просто не могут иначе.

Пока лифт поднимался на ее этаж и Кира шла к дверям квартиры, она успокаивала себя мыслями о том, что их компания имела дело со многими проблемами. Они разобрались с наемными убийцами, злыми духами и даже стаей альф и темным друидом, хотя последние события и случились до того, как семья Киры переехала в Бикон Хиллс. Но все равно, пока они вместе — смогут защитить город, своих друзей и близких от опасности.

Кира  не с первого раза попала ключом в замок и заперлась за собой чуть быстрее, чем обычно. Ей все равно было страшно.

— Привет, я рада, что на этот раз ты не снесла мою дверь с петель, — поприветствовала Малию Кира.

— Ключ под ковриком, ты сама мне его показала, — раздался голос, а потом «гостья» выглянула в коридор и спросила: — В чем дело?

Кира покачала головой и улыбнулась Малии. На ее подруге сегодня было клетчатое зелено-белое платье и светлые шлепанцы, как будто она собиралась на пикник в солнечный воскресный день, а вовсе не рыскала в тумане, пытаясь что-то учуять.

— Почему ты на меня так смотришь? — спросила Малия и нахмурилась.

— Да так, ерунда… — Кира положила ножны на тумбочку рядом с телефоном.

Малия внешне не так походила на своего отца или остальную семью: она казалась более гибкой, чем они, и более… Кира затруднялась с определением, но все прочие Хейлы казались ей будто бы крупнее,, даже в сравнении с Корой Малия выглядела мельче, хотя, казалось бы, разница в росте была далеко не в пользу родной сестры Дерека. А в характере Малии не было налета высокомерия, который то и дело проскальзывал у других урожденных оборотней. Пусть она и знала, что сильнее обычных людей, но относилась к этому как к само собой разумеющемуся факту, а не как к преимуществу.

— Я не знаю, что происходит, — сказала Малия, складывая руки на груди, — туман просто взял и появился. Не слышу в нем ни черта, даже звуки глушит. А как у тебя?

— Понятия не имею, — ответила Кира, а потом припомнила, как Сара коснулась ее плеча: — Хотя нет! Моим способностям он тоже мешает. А еще он… неправильный.

Малия кивнула.

— Надо идти к Стайлзу, он знает, что делать, — сказала она с непоколебимой убежденностью сектанта или продавца подержанных автомобилей.

Кира вздохнула: иногда ей хотелось пошутить, что Малия — глава фан-клуба Стайлза Стилински, но это не казалось смешным хотя бы потому, что было правдой. Возможно, все из-за того, что именно он в числе прочих вернул ее в человеческое состояние, но к Скотту Малия испытывала лишь нормальные эмоции беты по отношению к альфе ее стаи. Очень либеральному альфе, с которым можно спорить и воспринимать его приказы скорее как рекомендации, чем как обязательные к исполнению указания. Стайлз же для Малии был величиной. Тем, кто всегда во всем разберется. Это даже не раздражало, скорее, стало привычным.

В Бикон Хиллс твой сосед по лестничной клетке может оказаться лепреконом, целая стая оборотней — учиться в местном колледже, а Малия Тейт — считаться с мнением Стайлза Стилински. Конечно, в этом она не одинока, но ей он мог бы сказать, что луна сделана из сыра, и Малия поверила бы безоговорочно.

— Надо дозвониться до остальных, — задумчиво сказала Кира. — Я говорила со Скоттом, но все хуже, чем ему показалось.

— Начни со Стайлза, — предложила Малия, протягивая ей телефонную трубку, — пусть скажет, что он уже знает.

— Ты думаешь, что он что-то знает? — поинтересовалась Кира. — Надеюсь, он не пытался провести какой-нибудь ритуал, который вдруг пошел не по сценарию…

В этом утверждении была только доля шутки. Несколько лет назад Стайлз всерьез увлекся магией, а предупреждения о том, что заниматься ею, не разобравшись во всех принципах, опасно, не помогли. Наоборот, как и всегда это бывало со Стайлзом, только подстегнули его любопытство и любознательность.

К счастью, все обошлось малой кровью.

— Это же Стайлз! Он всегда все делает правильно… ну… почти всегда, — вступилась за своего кумира Малия.

— Как скажешь, — ответила Кира. — Да и он бы, наверное, сообщил, если бы что-то пошло не так. Да? Сообщил бы?

Малия пожала плечами и опять кивнула на трубку. Не успела Кира набрать номер, как телефон зазвонил.

— Да, слушаю, — ответила Кира, нажав кнопку «прием».

— Привет, милая, это папа.

Малия закатила глаза и ушла в гостиную. Кира заглянула туда и увидела, что она завалилась на диван, откинув в сторону подушку.

— Папа, привет, — ответила Кира, — ты звонишь из-за тумана? У вас что, тоже об этом говорят?

— Что? Какой туман? — голос отца звучал значительно громче и чище, чем голос Скотта сегодня утром.

— Неважно, — быстро ответила Кира, пока он не начал уточнять подробности и волноваться. — Что случилось? С вами все в порядке? Как там мама?

— Да-да… не совсем, — папа вздохнул. — Кира, ты помнишь тетю Сару?

Малия слезла с дивана и вернулась в коридор: она, как и любой оборотень, легко могла расслышать обе части разговора и сидя на другом конце небольшой квартиры, но сейчас явно заинтересовалась. Вряд ли она понимала, в чем дело, просто учуяла изменение в запахе Киры и ее внезапное беспокойство. То, что папа именно сейчас вспомнил тетю Сару, никак не могло быть простым совпадением. Не с ними и не в этом городе.

— Конечно, помню, — ответила Кира осторожно, поглядывая на напряженную Малию, — а в чем дело?

Папа опять вздохнул.

— Сегодня днем твоей маме сообщили, что Сара умерла. Поезд сошел с рельсов и…

Он замолчал.

— Она же кицунэ, — неуверенно ответила Кира, — значит, могла…

— Нет, Кира… она мертва. Совершенно точно мертва, твоя мать тяжело это переживает. Я почему звоню… Как только сможешь, приезжай в Сан-Франциско.

— Но, папа…

Мысли метались в голове, и Кира судорожно пыталась найти объяснение происходящему. Если тетя Сара умерла, то как она могла оказаться в Бикон Хиллс? Как могла так просто прийти и поболтать с ней?

— Папа, ответь на один вопрос, — начала Кира осторожно, — как давно умерла тетя Сара?

— Что? А… Пять дней назад. Просто знай, что ты нам нужна. Очень. Мы понимаем, насколько важно для тебя то, что ты делаешь, но…

— Ага, — ответила Кира рассеянно, — хорошо, что ты сообщил.

— Ты приедешь? — настойчиво спросил папа.

— Наверное. Не знаю. Извини-извини-извини, я люблю вас, постараюсь вырваться, но не сейчас.

— Все в порядке?

— Ага, в полном.

Он опять вздохнул, но промолчал, да и Кира не собиралась ему говорить, что, кажется, к ней приходила мертвая кицунэ. Это явно была не та тема, которую стоит обсуждать с родителями, которые вот уже несколько лет повторяют, что пора бросать проклятый город Бикон Хиллс.

Кира не сразу сообразила, что в трубке раздаются только гудки, а она все еще держит ее прижатой к уху.

— Ну? Что? — нетерпеливо спросила Малия.

— Похоже, я разговаривала с мертвой женщиной, — ответила Кира.

— Это же бесполезно, — нахмурилась Малия, — мертвые все равно молчат. Если только они не Питер. И не Кейт. Но Кейт вроде бы и не умирала.

— Эта была подозрительно живой, — пожала плечами Кира.

— Значит, кто-то ошибается, — сделала вывод Малия.

Кира поежилась и отложила телефон. Ей бы хотелось ошибаться, хотелось, чтобы пришедшая к ней женщина не была Сарой. Или чтобы при опознании тел допустили промашку, но что-то подсказывало ей, что все именно так, как выглядит: она видела мертвую подругу своей матери.

— Сидя здесь, мы ничего не узнаем, — сказала Малия.

— Что, опять предлагаешь позвонить Стайлзу? — спросила Кира.

— Нет. Я предлагаю поехать в клинику. Стайлза нет дома, я проверяла, прежде чем пришла к тебе.

Кира недоуменно моргнула.

— Почему? — спросила она.

— Что почему? — не поняла Малия.

— Почему из всех жителей Бикон Хиллс ты выбрала именно меня? Ну, не считая Стайлза.

У Малии в этот миг было такое лицо, словно Кира спросила нечто само собой разумеющееся. Например, почему огонь горячий, а человеческая кровь — красного цвета. Так же она выглядела, когда в самом начале спрашивала, почему они не могут бросить раненых товарищей, а должны их спасать.

— Потому что я тебе доверяю, — ответила Малия; на этом вполне можно было бы закончить, но она принялась пояснять: — А еще потому, что ты не из моей семьи, не из старших, и тебя точно можно найти в твоей квартире, когда не получается учуять никакие запахи.

Кира поджала губы: ей вроде и было приятно слышать, что ей доверяют, но вот все остальное…

— Хочешь сказать, что я скучная и никуда не выхожу? — осторожно уточнила она.

— Точно, ты почти всегда дома, — сказала Малия почти радостно, — если только не со всеми. Тогда ты со всеми.

В ответ на это Кира только и могла, что тяжело вздохнуть. Нет, ей нравилась прямолинейность Малии, но иногда хотелось, чтобы та все-таки чуть-чуть понимала, что о некоторых вещах лучше молчать. Нюансы, несмотря на годы жизни в человеческом облике, все еще ускользали. Например, Малия все-таки поняла, что люди щепетильно относятся к своей внешности, потому сдерживалась от комментариев в сторону чьей-то одежды, черт лица или физического состояния, но делать комплименты она так и не научилась. Не говоря уже о таких тонких материях, как чужой образ жизни, темперамент или круг общения.

Кира даже подозревала, что Малия так никогда и не разберется, почему на нее часто обижаются, когда, по ее мнению, она не говорит ничего такого, что могло бы задеть чужие чувства.

— Я не уверена, что стоит садиться за руль в такую погоду, — сказала Кира.

Она уже достала ключи от машины и задумалась, насколько опасно двигаться в тумане, где не видно вообще ничего.

— Мы можем пойти пешком, — предложила Малия, причем не иронично, а всерьез, — здесь недалеко, а если побежим…

— Нет-нет, — Кира решительно сжала брелок, — поедем.

Она уже направилась к дверям и остановилась на полпути, поняв, что сразу же смутило ее. Малия нетерпеливо отодвинула ее с дороги и вышла первой.

— Кстати… ты же пешком до меня добиралась, да? И сделала еще крюк, чтобы заглянуть к Стайлзу? — озвучила свою мысль Кира уже в спину Малии.

— Ага, — ответила та, — идем уже!

Кира чертыхнулась и поспешила следом. Эта склонность двигаться к цели вне зависимости от происходящего вокруг тоже порой раздражала ее. Трудно общаться с кем-то настолько увлеченным делом, что окружающий мир для него превращается в декорацию.

— Малия, стой! Дай же мне дверь запереть! — Кира опять подхватила ножны и выскочила следом.

К счастью, ее окрик подействовал: Малия остановилась. Кира второй раз за день закрыла квартиру и пошла в сторону лифта, мысленно костеря койотов, которым только бы куда-то лететь на всех парах. Малия молчала, в лифт они вошли в тишине. Он пустовал, хотя обычно в это время как раз выходили на прогулку мамы с детьми. Но сейчас люди предпочитали отсиживаться по домам и ждать, когда все придет в норму, а мир вокруг приобретет хоть подобие нормальности.

— Тебе не холодно? — спросила Кира.

— Что? — не поняла Малия, а потом глянула на свое платье и слегка его одернула. — Нет. Я должна была сегодня встретиться с Корой и Стеф, это моя соседка по комнате.

Кира знала, что Малия опять вернулась в колледж Бикон Хиллс, хотя пару лет назад бросила учебу, потому что не видела в ней никакого смысла.

— Жаль, что все пришлось отменить, — нейтрально сказала Кира.

— Вовсе нет. Кора и Стеф пусть гуляют, а я не пошла.

— Они знают друг друга?

— Нет, — качнула головой Малия, — встретятся сегодня впервые. А что?

— Подожди, то есть ты просто не пошла? И даже ничего им не сказала?

— Я собиралась послать эсэмэску. Вот прямо сейчас.

Она достала телефон и принялась набирать СМС, а Кира очень тяжело вздохнула. Иногда было нелегко. Она считала, что некоторых вещей в Малии ей уже не исправить. Например, того, что она походя бросила двоих незнакомых между собой людей в компании друг друга. А учитывая характер Коры, вряд ли она скоро простит это своей кузине.

На третьем этаже лифт остановился, впуская пожилую чету. Они не обратили особого внимания на Киру с Малией, несмотря на то, что у одной были ножны за спиной, а вторая одета явно не по погоде. Слишком уж они были увлечены разговором.

— Как там все, Джордж? — спросила женщина, беря мужа за руку.

— Ох, Мэдди, не буду тебя обманывать, но не знаю точно. Главное, что сейчас мы вместе.

Эти двое выглядели так, будто у них какой-то праздник. Может быть, годовщина или нечто подобное. Вечернее платье женщины и дорогой костюм ее мужа смотрелись не совсем уместно посреди дня, но Кира даже немного залюбовалась. Мешало только странное зудящее чувство, будто ответ на загадку или вопрос телевикторины крутится где-то на самом кончике языка, но никак не дается.

Кира и Малия вышли на улицу вместе с этой парой, и стоило старикам скрыться в тумане, понимание пришло яркой вспышкой.

— Это была старая Мэдди! Конечно же, Мэдди Мур с третьего этажа! — воскликнула Кира. — Это она!

— И в чем дело? — спросила Малия, недоуменно глядя туда, куда ушли Мэдди с Джорджем.

— Она вот уже пятый год, как вдова!

— Значит, она встречается с кем-то другим, — сделала вывод Малия.

— Да в том и дело, что нет, — ответила Кира, — и знаешь, что? Ее мужа звали Джорджем! Значит, не одна я вижу призраков.

Малия не стала ни спорить, ни соглашаться. Она только напомнила, что они собирались поехать в клинику и попытаться узнать что-то новое о происходящем в городе.

Туман опутывал Бикон Хиллс сочащимся холодом и влагой коконом, в нем не было просветов, и он казался одинаково плотным повсюду, а за пределами видимости, как казалось Кире, можно ощутить сонм чудовищ, что только и ждут неосторожного шага, шага прямо им в глотку. При этом туман словно бы все же чуть-чуть отступил, и сейчас можно было увидеть что-то в нескольких шагах, а не только на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Кира старалась отвлечься от пугающих картин и вела машину как могла осторожно. И все равно ей казалось, что только чудо спасет их от аварии, она понимала, что лучше бы они все-таки пошли пешком, как и предлагала Малия.

— Как там учеба? — рискнула спросить Кира, когда до клиники оставалось две улицы.

— Отстой, — коротко ответила Малия.

— Э-э-э… понятно, — пробормотала Кира. — Ты уверена, что тебе стоило возвращаться в колледж из-за Питера?

Малия пожала плечами и скривилась, будто съела что-то кислое или горькое, или кисло-горькое. Ее отношения с отцом всегда были напряженными. Начиная с того, что ни он, ни она долгие годы даже не подозревали друг о друге. Малии вообще не сообщили, а у Питера забрала воспоминания его сестра.

Позже он попытался, что было в его природе, использовать дочь в собственных далеко идущих планах по восстановлению статуса сверхъестественных существ. Частично это даже получилось. К сожалению или к счастью, Питер не учел, что Малия значительно более своевольна и непредсказуема, чем все остальные знакомые ему подростки.

К тому моменту в город как раз вернулась Кора, до которой слухи наконец-то донесли весть о полной потере Дереком оборотнических способностей. Если со старшим кузеном Малия общалась напряженно, то с кузиной они быстро поладили. Отец, который и без того был не слишком нужен Малии, вовсе перестал ее интересовать. Или, как мысленно поправляла саму себя Кира, она хорошо делала вид, что Питер ее не интересует. Какое-то время, примерно год, они даже не разговаривали. Атмосфера слегка разрядилась позже, после того как чуть было не повторилась история с темным друидом, и на этот раз в роли дарака выступал не до конца принесенный в жертву мистер Харрис. Тогда Питер оказался на их стороне и даже спас Кору.

Прощала Малия с трудом, но злопамятной не была. Сейчас ее отношения с Питером пусть и не стали образцовыми, с приготовлением вафель на завтрак и подарочной кружкой «Отец года», но они общались, и Малия даже перебралась жить в квартиру Питера. Дело в том, что мистер Тейт, ее приемный отец, не определился, как относиться к дочери после ее возвращения к человеческому облику, а когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать и концентрация сверхъестественного в ее жизни достигла небывалых высот, начал намекать, что не хочет видеть Малию в своем доме.

Так что биологический отец неожиданно смог дать ей больше. Но Питер хотел, чтобы она закончила колледж, и готов был это профинансировать. Пусть Хейлы и обеднели не в последнюю очередь благодаря его стараниям, тем не менее оплатить учебу он вполне мог. А вот Малия не хотела заканчивать колледж, но долгие уговоры и масса логических аргументов все-таки убедили ее. После первой неудачи был второй раунд борьбы, и вот теперь Малия опять грызла гранит науки.

Кира верила, что у нее все получится, Лиам — не слишком, Скотт и Лидия сохранили нейтралитет, Кора и Дерек колебались, а Стайлз принимал ставки. Он даже созвонился с Айзеком и Джексоном, описал им ситуацию и предложил поучаствовать в тотализаторе. Кира подозревала, что он и спиритический сеанс проводил, чтобы поинтересоваться мнением Эллисон на этот счет.

  — Мы приехали, так почему еще сидим в машине? — спросила Малия, и Кира, задумчиво барабанившая пальцами по рулю, поняла, что слишком погрузилась в собственные мысли.

— О… да. Точно, — она заглушила двигатель и разблокировала дверцы. — Идем.

Ветеринарная клиника Бикон Хиллс для многих сверхъестественных созданий города была именно тем местом, куда они отправлялись за помощью. Так сложилось, что здесь работали и местный друид, и альфа городской стаи. Оба в свободное от лечения кошек и собак время могли решить парочку проблем более крупного характера или же подлечить и чьи-то еще раны.

Было и другое место в их городе, где знали, что делать с существами, чьи организмы не отвечают представлениям человеческой медицины. Но о неуказанном ни в одном плане этаже Дома Айкен говорили только шепотом и за закрытыми дверями.

Кира подозревала, что Дитон связан с персоналом этажа, которого не существует, и что Скотт и Лидия точно знают о нем, а остальные догадываются. Ведь сестра их доброго ветеринара и по совместительству друида не зря работала в Доме Айкен. Таких совпадений не бывает.

Но лишний раз чужие секреты в их компании обсуждать было не принято. Соблюдалось негласное правило: если что-то не приносит болезненную и мучительную смерть в ближайшие дни, то оно не стоит и упоминания. Ну или, в упрощенном варианте, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Киру такой подход вполне устраивал, потому что она понимала, что говорить о кое-каких вещах никому не хочется, а для других они могут оказаться кровоточащими ранами. Лиам предпочитал не знать ни о чем и до сих пор мучительно пытался оставаться обычным человеком. Такими же были те родственники, кто все же узнал о мире за пределами «нормы». А Малия, наоборот, ненавидела недомолвки, пусть и смирилась с некоторыми из них. В отношении других Хейлов никогда нельзя было быть уверенной, что именно они знают, что же до Скотта… Кира улыбнулась собственным мыслям: Скотт иногда оказывался настолько невнимательным, что не замечал и очевидного.

Оставалось надеяться, что их проблема — этот туман, что обвивался вокруг ног Киры и Малии, пока они шли от машины к дверям ветеринарной клиники, — не связана с их личными секретами. Потому что каждый раз было крайне обидно, когда кто-то недооценивал угрозу и считал, что это еще не категория «может привести к смертельному исходу».

Сегодня в ветклинике было пусто. Даже если кто-то записался со своими животными, то вполне мог передумать, посмотрев в окно. Да и сами животные вели себя странно. Ночью, когда туман только начал стелиться по земле, Кира слышала истеричный вой и лай собак. А потом все прекратилось. Резко, будто кто-то нажал «mute» на воображаемом пульте управления всеми собаками Бикон Хиллс.

Невольно вспомнились все те разы, когда животные словно сходили с ума: птицы разбивались о стены, олени сами бежали под колеса автомобилей… и значительно более страшные случаи, связанные с бабочками, мухами и светлячками.

— Хватит дрожать! — сказала Малия. — Из-за тебя и я нервничаю.

— Я не дрожу, — ответила Кира чуть раздраженно.

— А сейчас ты врешь.

— Мне холодно.

Малия не ответила, только глянула искоса. То, что ей было вовсе не так страшно, утешало. Но не слишком.

Когда Кира и Малия вошли в клинику, за стойкой из рябины никого не было, но Скотт вышел из кабинета в тот же миг, услышав, по всей видимости, шаги или скрип двери.

— Привет, — сказал Скотт, широко улыбаясь.

 С точки зрения нормального человека, сейчас он казался даже отдохнувшим и бодрым, его серая футболка и джинсы, правда, были слегка помяты. Но когда ты знакома с оборотнями достаточно долго, то учишься различать мелкие детали, которые показывают настоящее положение вещей.

Кира знала Скотта достаточно давно, чтобы понять, что он истощен. Чувство ответственности за всех и вся было постоянным спутником Истинного Альфы, пусть он и не всегда понимал, как его направлять в благое русло. Но он учился.

 Кира считала, что Скотт почти не изменился с того дня, как они впервые оказались в одном школьном классе. Менялись обстоятельства, менялось окружение, но Скотт — никогда. Стайлз и Лидия говорили, что с того дня, когда его укусили, он стал совершенно другим человеком, но Кира знала только Скотта-оборотня. Для нее он никогда не был другим. А наоборот, всегда оставался в чем-то наивным, в чем-то слишком доверчивым, но всегда уверенным в своих силах. Иногда даже слишком. Именно в такого Скотта она когда-то влюбилась, прежде чем поняла, что, выбирая между чувствами и долгом, он будет метаться, пока не сойдет с ума и не сведет с ума и ее. И он тоже это понял.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказала Кира, подходя ближе и беря Скотта за руки.

Она хотела в это верить. На самом деле хотела. А Скотту была необходима поддержка близкого человека. Они улыбнулись друг другу, но момент испортила Малия:

— Нет, не будет, если мы не начнем что-то делать наконец! — сказала она.

Кира открыла рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает об асоциальной прямолинейности, но успела заметить про себя, что у них правда нет времени сочувствовать друг другу. Что-то неизвестное пришло в Бикон Хиллс, а «неизвестное» в этом городе с огромной долей вероятности означает «опасное». По напряженному взгляду Скотта Кира поняла, что и он настроен решительно.

— У нас проблема! — хором сказали они, а потом хором же извинились.

Малия фыркнула.

— Какая у вас проблема? — спросила Кира.

— Их много, — уклончиво ответил Скотт, — есть побольше, есть поменьше. Животные всю ночь с ума сходили, а теперь затихли и забились по углам… Я сам чуть не свихнулся, успокаивая их … Но давай ты начнешь.

Кира попыталась вспомнить, что такого случилось сегодня из более-менее нейтральных и понятных вещей, которые были связаны с туманом.

Она не собиралась пока что пугать Скотта историей о Саре, тем более что не знала точно, что произошло. Ее тревога вполне могла оказаться ложной. А у Скотта и Дитона были и книги, и опыт. Так что у них выше шансы узнать что-то стоящее, а после слов Киры они могут пойти по ложному следу и тогда точно не успеют понять происходящее вовремя.

Все эти мысли промелькнули в голове Киры за какие-то несколько секунд, пока они со Скоттом смотрели друг на друга и молчаливо решали, чья очередь выкладывать плохие новости. Выбор значительно облегчила Малия.

— Кира видела призрака своей мертвой тети. А еще у нас силы в тумане не работают. Никак вообще.

— Сара не моя тетя, — ответила Кира, — просто другая кицунэ. И она была не призраком, а вполне человеком, из плоти и крови! Ну… я так думаю.

Скотт сосредоточенно кивнул им обеим и принял задумчивый вид, как всегда, когда в его голове появлялся план. А это не всегда означало что-то хорошее.

— Тогда это общая проблема, — сказал он. — Идемте!

Кира и Малия переглянулись, но последовали за ним в кабинет. Там, чинно сложив на коленях руки, обтянутые перчатками с обрезанными пальцами, сидела Эллисон Арджент. В посмертии у нее были такие же волосы, такое же лицо, такие же глаза и такая же кожа, как при жизни. И улыбка тоже была прежней. Кира не слишком хорошо знала Эллисон, но она видела ее смерть. Совершенно определенно и четко. Она просто не могла выжить. Черные лосины и такая же туника не были ни той одеждой, в которой Эллисон умерла, ни той одеждой, в которой ее похоронили, — единственное изменение, которое видела в ней Кира. Потому что прошедшие годы, которые Эллисон не прожила, предсказуемо не изменили ее. Как заметила Сара, Кира тоже не менялась; достигнув определенного возраста, оборотни росли и взрослели медленнее людей, но Эллисон так и осталась подростком.

Кира глянула на Скотта и поняла, что наверняка выглядит так же обескуражено, как и он.

— Привет, — сказала Малия, которую не мучили никакие тягостные воспоминания, — а ты кто?

— Эллисон, — ответила их внезапно ожившая подруга, а потом оглянулась на Скотта и Киру. — Слушайте, я в курсе, что умерла. Вам вовсе не нужно думать, как поберечь мои чувства. А еще я тут ненадолго, мне скоро уходить. Я хотела попросить телефон и поговорить с папой, но… не стоит. Он слишком расстроится.

После ее слов Малия удивленно пробормотала что-то о городе, где вообще никто навсегда не умирает. Кира не была уверена, правильно ли она расслышала все детали, но решила сейчас этого не уточнять.

— Как ненадолго? — напряженно спросил Скотт.

— На час максимум, — ответила Эллисон, пожимая плечами. — Если бы не туман, я бы не смогла прийти. Не знаю, как это связано… но как-то связано. С Лидией все в порядке?

Тут Кира тоже всерьез задумалась, что же такое сказать Эллисон о ее самой близкой подруге, чтобы не расстроить ее в посмертии. Все-таки слова о том, что Лидия подозрительно много времени проводит в компании Питера Хейла, ни при каких обстоятельствах не могут считаться подбадривающими. Если только вы не считаете, что маньяк, который когда-то запланировал убийство десятков людей со сверхъестественными способностями и уже свел с ума одну банши, может принести что-то хорошее другой.

— Стой! — Малия подняла руку. — Если она мертва, то должна же знать, что у нас и как. Ну типа, смерть — абсолютное знание всех законов Вселенной!

— Это не доказано, — ответил Скотт.

Он присел на корточки рядом с Эллисон и потянулся было, чтобы взять ее за руку, но остановился на полпути. Кира подошла к ним и опустилась на второй стул. Она не знала, что говорить в таких ситуациях. Почему-то все слова казались лишними и просто наивными.

— Жаль, что ты вернулась не навсегда, — сказала наконец Кира.

Малия закатила глаза и прошла к операционному столу, присела на него и сложила руки на груди, хмуро поглядывая на остальных.

— Кто-то в курсе, что вообще происходит? — спросила она, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, но ее тяжелый взгляд остановился именно на Эллисон.

— Я не знаю, — покачала головой та, — знаю только, что меня убили в тот день, когда мы дрались с ногицунэ.

Она коснулась ладонью груди в том месте, куда вонзился меч. Сейчас Эллисон выглядела живой, она дышала, и Кира ощущала тепло ее тела и даже запах каких-то легких духов, но перед глазами все время мелькали картинки той злополучной ночи.

Малия кашлянула.

— Это ничего нам не дает, — сказала она.

Кира поняла, что сжимает руку Эллисон, и, смутившись, отпустила.

— Нет, — поправил ее Скотт, — теперь мы точно знаем, что мертвые возвращаются.

— Паршиво, — отметила Малия, — мало ли кто может сюда заявиться!

Комментировать это Кира не стала. Она сама об этом задумалась краем сознания: все же слишком многие погибли в Бикон Хиллс, и не все они были хорошими людьми. А по поводу тех, кто был… кто может гарантировать, что, вернувшись, они не решат отомстить виновным в своей смерти? Возвращение мертвецов, тем более настолько осязаемых, как Эллисон или Сара, пугало. Особенно если вспомнить, что туман блокирует многие сверхъестественные способности.

Глянув на Скотта, Кира поняла, что и он задумался о том же.

— Ты счастлив? — неожиданно спросила Эллисон. — Я вижу, что ты изменился, Скотт. Я не знаю, что случилось за эти годы, но надеюсь, что ты встретил кого-то важного для тебя.

— Да… Наверное. Не знаю, — ответил Скотт. — Я влюблялся несколько раз.

Он так старательно не смотрел на Киру, что та почти рассмеялась, Малия опять закатила глаза: обсуждение чувств ее всегда раздражало. Она в любой ситуации старалась показать себя не словом, а делом. Поэтому с ней иногда было легко… но не всегда.

Оборотни синхронно обернулись к дверям, а через секунду и Кира услышала голос Стайлза. Малия глянула на Эллисон, потом на Скотта, потом едва ли не всем телом вытянулась в сторону двери.

— Не сторожите меня, — махнула рукой Эллисон, а потом улыбнулась, — я же не умру, если вас не будет рядом.

— Есть тут кто?! — прокричал Стайлз. — Да куда все подевались?

Кира расслышала голос Дерека, но он говорил значительно тише и спокойнее, так что понять, что именно он сказал Стайлзу, не получилось.

Малия оттолкнулась от стола и пошла к дверям, Скотт и Кира последовали за ней через секунду. Эллисон так и осталась сидеть: она или не хотела показываться на глаза другим, или не была готова. Кира помнила, что у нее с Дереком и всей его семьей были не слишком простые отношения.

Оба, и Дерек, и Стайлз, как раз вошли в клинику и о чем-то тихо спорили.

— Скотт! Какого черта ты не отвечаешь на звонки? — вместо приветствия спросил Стайлз, заметив Скотта.

Из всей их компании только он всегда был человеком. Кира опять вспомнила слова Сары и подумала, что пока они еще не слишком отличаются друг от друга на вид: все выглядят на двадцать с небольшим лет, может, чуть старше или чуть младше… Но чем дальше, тем заметнее будет, как быстро относительно остальных стареют оборотни.

Тот же Стайлз с годами стал шире в плечах, а фигура окончательно потеряла угловатость. Тем не менее, он все так же оставался худощавым, а широкие ладони походили на лапы растущего щенка. С год назад он пытался отпустить усы, но все-таки отказался от этой идеи, поняв, что они не придают ему той брутальности, на которую он надеялся.

Что же до Дерека… Дерек, несмотря на то, что лишился сил оборотня, не менялся. Даже в мелочах. Кира порой задавалась вопросом, как ему удается сохранять щетину в одном и том же виде. Она подозревала, что это какая-то особая магия, недоступная ее пониманию.

— Эй, ну так что с твоим телефоном? — спросил Стайлз.

Скотт достал из кармана свой старый сотовый, который выглядел потрепанным еще два года назад, и смущенно ответил:

— Он разрядился.

— Ге-ни-аль-но! — всплеснул руками Стайлз. — Я с ума схожу, а он…

— Ты давно сошел с ума, а по поводу Скотта сам знал, — сказал Дерек, запирая дверь клиники изнутри, а потом сменил интонацию и процитировал Стайлза: — Сто процентов, Скотт просто забыл зарядить телефон. Неужели все альфы такие идиоты? Или только Истинные?

— Вот умеешь ты обломать момент, — хмуро ответил Стайлз.

Было кое-что, что не менялось в Стайлзе, кроме его эмоциональности и стремления расследовать все сверхъестественные случаи, какие попадались на глаза, а также обещаний, что это в самый-самый последний раз, когда он собирает свою стену улик… И этим чем-то было сомнительное чувство стиля, ну и, разумеется, красная толстовка. И бита в багажнике. То, что в клинику он вошел без нее, как бы подсказывало, что Стайлз пока не слишком волнуется, хотя и выглядел он сейчас напряженно. Дерек, в свою очередь, выражал бесконечное спокойствие. Как и Малия, одет он был, на взгляд Киры, не слишком удобно для сегодняшней погоды. Но, по крайней мере, брюки и футболка лучше легкого платья.

— Вы в курсе, что мертвые возвращаются? — спросила Малия. — Стайлз, что ты знаешь?

— Э-э-э… — он почесал в затылке и оперся на стойку. — Мертвые возвращаются. Это все, что я знаю. Вон к нему вся семейка Хейлов нагрянула… ну, почти вся. Ну, мертвая ее часть.

— И что? — спросили Скотт и Кира хором.

— И все, — развел руками Стайлз. — Я говорил хмурому волку, что он должен побыть с ними, а не мчаться сюда, но…

Дерек пожал плечами и перебил его:

— Но я понял, что в тумане Стайлз во что-нибудь врежется. И решил привезти его сам.

— Замечательно, у меня завелась нянька.

— Ребята, — прервал начинающуюся перепалку Скотт, — там Эллисон вернулась.

— А, ну логично, — ответил Стайлз, посмотрел на Малию и облизнул губы, а потом отвел взгляд.

Кира тяжело вздохнула: все-таки история отношений этих двоих была странной. Они встречались меньше, чем она со Скоттом, но более… бурно, что ли? По крайней мере, их роман больше походил на постоянные установившиеся отношения, а не выглядел попытками урвать хоть немного времени для себя между спасениями собственной шкуры и жизней жителей целого города.

На лице Дерека, наблюдавшего за тем, как Стайлз мнется, отразилась искренняя усталость.

— У тебя новое кольцо! — внезапно заметил Стайлз.

Малия удивилась, а потом с недоумением уставилась на собственную руку. Кира тоже посмотрела на ее правую руку и увидела узкое золотое колечко с парой зеленых камней.

— Мне Питер подарил, — ответила Малия. — А в чем дело?

— Нет, ни в чем, — быстро ответил Стайлз.

— Что там с Эллисон? — спросил Дерек.

Скотт молча отступил от двери и жестом предложил войти в кабинет, но когда все пятеро перешагнули порог, оказалось, что он пуст. Только в задней комнате тихо, будто неуверенно, подвывали оставленные в клинике собаки.

— Они молчали, пока Эллисон была здесь, — заметила Кира.

— Не знаю, как вам, а вот мне происходящее совсем не нравится, — озвучил общую мысль Стайлз. — Где Дитон, кстати?

— Сказал, что сегодня не приедет, — ответил Скотт.

Он подошел к стулу, где сидела Эллисон, и так пристально на него уставился, будто мог рассмотреть то, чего не было.

— А он про туман точно ничего не говорил? — снова попытал счастья Стайлз.

Скотт покачал головой.

— Я не уверен, что проблема в тумане, — внес свой вклад в обсуждение Дерек.

Он, как и Малия до этого, прошел по кабинету и оперся о стол. Кира не могла не отметить, что было нечто общее в Хейлах, даже в тех, кто не сразу узнал о своем родстве с ними или перестал быть оборотнем.

— А в чем еще? — резко спросила Малия, уперев руки в боки. — Ты хочешь, чтобы вернулся мистер Харрис? Или Кейт?

— Опять вернулась Кейт, — уточнил Стайлз.

Малия оскалилась, а потом продолжила:

— Или какой-нибудь Безмолвный или другие убийцы? Или прочие, кто за эти годы пытался нас прикончить?

— Убийцы не станут на нас нападать, — спокойно ответил Дерек, — им некому платить. Кейт не должна вернуться, ее сущность распылилась между измерениями, что до прочего…

Он пожал плечами. Дерек выглядел слишком расслабленным для человека, в свое время потерявшего семью и вдруг встретившего мертвых родственников у своих дверей. Кира даже подумала, что Дерек может что-то знать наверняка и оттого сохраняет такое спокойствие. И очередная порция секретов ей крайне не нравилась.

— Ты знаешь, что происходит? — осторожно спросила Кира.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — ответил Дерек, — но я пытаюсь понять, почему что-то происходит. А что с этим делать… разберемся уже по ходу дела.

— Мы обычно так и поступаем, — вздохнула Кира.

— Обычно все-таки есть какой-нибудь план, — поправил ее Скотт.

Кира не стала говорить, что его планы не всегда приносят нужные плоды, потому что ссориться им сейчас не стоило. Стайлз хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Я идиот! — заявил он. — У меня же куча книг валяется, я ее у Дитона, а еще из хранилища Хейлов потащил, о, чувак, прости, кстати.

Дерек косо на него глянул, но промолчал и только качнул головой.

— А это поможет? — спросила Кира. — В смысле, Скотт ведь тоже искал…

— Я не успел, — честно признался Скотт. — Я читал, но немного не то. Дитон настаивал, чтобы я чуть-чуть поучился демонологии…

Он потер шею и неуверенно улыбнулся. Кира понимала, что ему трудно: и быть Истинным Альфой, и защищать город наравне со всеми и даже больше, и пытаться понять что-то новое в магии, которую Скотту все равно было значительно сложнее усваивать, чем Стайлзу. А еще он учился в колледже и продолжал работать. То, что касалось обычной человеческой жизни, получалось плохо. Со сверхъестественным выходило не намного лучше.

— Так ты ничего и не узнал? — спросила Малия. — Какой у нас отличный альфа!

— Малия! — резко сказала Кира. — Прекрати! Ты что, не понимаешь, как ему тяжело?

— У нас там полный город тумана и мертвецов, а мы просто болтаем и ничего не делаем! А у тебя тоже хватает врагов, наших общих врагов... и твоих личных.

Кира удивилась тому, сколько эмоций на нее выплеснула Малия. Дерек принял максимально незаинтересованный вид, а Скотт смутился.

— Потому я и поеду домой, — подвел итог Стайлз, — как раз и свой джип заберу.

— Кстати, а почему ты бросил его тут? — спросил Скотт.

— Да приключилось одно дельце…

Дерек пристально посмотрел на Стайлза, а тот сделал свое самое невинное лицо. Кира по опыту знала, что эти двое могут играть в гляделки бесконечно. Хейлы вообще это любили, а Стайлз… это Стайлз.

— Давай я поеду с тобой, — предложила Кира.

— Что? Зачем? — высоко поднял брови Стайлз.

— Потому что сейчас опасно быть одному, — терпеливо объяснил Скотт, — а Кира сможет тебя защитить.

Не совсем понимая, что делает, Кира коснулась ножен: ей не хотелось убивать тех, кто уже однажды умер в Бикон Хиллс, но если придется защищаться или защищать друзей, то колебаться она не станет.

— Но почему тогда не Малия? — продолжал сопротивляться Стайлз. — Ты же не обижаешься, что мы порвали? Ну, опять порвали. В который раз порвали…

— Это я с тобой порвала, — ответила Малия, — а Кире я доверяю.

Такие слова было приятно слышать. Малия довольно редко кому-то доверяла, — особенно Стайлза.

— Спасибо, — сказала Кира. — Я… очень благодарна… Спасибо!

— А еще у Малии до сих пор нет прав, — несколько подпортил момент Дерек, — и лучше, чтобы за рулем был кто-то с нечеловеческими рефлексами.

— Автошкола — отстой! — моментально отреагировала Малия.

— А я никого не пущу за руль! — Стайлз тоже просто не мог промолчать.

Дерек их проигнорировал.

— Кира, не давай ему садиться за руль, — попросил он.

 Скотт тоже кивнул, а Стайлз сжал кулаки и пробормотал что-то о том, какие ужасные и заносчивые типы его окружают.

Кира сразу поняла, что поездка будет веселой.

— А я все-таки поищу что-то сам… — начал Скотт.

Кира и Стайлз направились к выходу, и на полпути она услышала беседу Дерека и Малии. Как и всегда, они значительно снизили тон, еще чуть-чуть и начнут шептаться.

— Ты говорил, что Хейлы вернулись? — спросила Малия у Дерека. — Если так, то я хочу их увидеть.

— Я так и думал, — ответил ее кузен.

Кира покачала головой, а потом они со Стайлзом вышли в туман, который теперь словно был наполнен не только воображаемыми монстрами, но и реальными убийцами, что раньше уже пытались уничтожить жителей Бикон Хиллс. Кира судорожно перебирала в памяти всех, кого они убили, защищаясь, и кто умер по их вине или же мог считать, что это так. Список получался ужасающе внушительным. Она никогда по-настоящему не задумывалась, сколько трупов остается на их пути.

— Я не против, чтобы ты села за руль, — сказал Стайлз, — у меня сейчас руки дрожат так, что я вести не смогу.

— Неожиданно, что ты об этом говоришь, — покачала головой Кира.

— Эй! Я никогда не скрывал, что боюсь. У меня нет клыков, регенерации, когтей или навыков кун-фу.

Кира улыбнулась.

— Никто не мешает тебе записаться на боевые искусства, — сказала она.

Машина Стайлза обнаружилась на стоянке около клиники. Кира сразу сняла ножны и положила их на заднее сидение, потому что вести машину с мечом за спиной и неудобно, и глупо.

К ее удивлению, Стайлз молчал. По крайней мере, первые пять минут.

— Ты хоть знаешь, где я живу? — спросил он и ответил сам себе: — А, точно, знаешь, я же тебя на новоселье приглашал. Блин! Будто тысячу лет назад было.

— Пять месяцев, — ответила Кира, — кажется …

— Угу, пять месяцев и тринадцать дней, — хмыкнул Стайлз, — даже символично! Или не символично. Интересно, а если сложить количество часов в днях получится где-то как-то 666?

Кира улыбнулась: от разговора, даже самого нелепого, становилось спокойнее. Будто голос живого человека разгонял беспокойство, которое приносил туман. Хотя это и мешало вести машину.

— А что у вас с Малией? — спросил Стайлз.

— Что? — не поняла Кира.

— Вы с ней сейчас вместе?

В этот момент Кира поняла, что Дерек был прав, когда говорил о рефлексах. Ей чудом удалось не врезаться в столб, который выскочил прямо из тумана.

— Мы не… С чего ты вообще взял?

— Просто мне так показалось, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Вы и раньше много времени проводили вместе. Да с самого начала, в общем. Малия часто о тебе говорит… вон, доверяет опять же. И ты иногда так на нее смотришь.

Кира вцепилась в руль.

— Ни на кого я не смотрю, — буркнула она, — а ты специально меня отвлекаешь, да?

— А, прости.

Раскаянья в его голосе не было.

Оставшийся путь они проделали в тишине. Стайлз, как и Кира, учился не в Бикон Хиллс, но вернулся после колледжа. Снова жить с отцом он не стал, а снял жилье в центре. Это не мешало ему почти каждый день навещать участок, следить за холодильником шерифа Стилински, чтобы он не ел ничего вредного, а еще оказываться в доме Дерека и иногда Скотта. Кира поражалась, как Стайлзу хватает времени еще и на работу… и никак не могла понять, чем же он зарабатывает на жизнь. Это был еще один секрет, который не обсуждался и привносил загадочности в их жизнь.

— Так что с Малией? — спросил Стайлз, когда они приехали на место и вышли из машины. — Что ты на меня так смотришь? Ты же сейчас не за рулем.

— Ничего с Малией, — ответила Кира.

— Но ты бы хотела, чтобы было что-то, да?

Они шли к дому, и туман окутывал их влажным холодным покрывалом.

Кира собиралась ответить, что нет и никогда, но потом задумалась. Она ценила Малию, хотела проводить с ней больше времени. А еще хотела, чтобы у нее все было хорошо… ну и внешне она ей нравилась. И тут Кира даже споткнулась, потому что нелепое предположение Стайлза все-таки попало в самую точку. Ей бы хотелось быть ближе с Малией. Несмотря на все трудности, на то, что она совершенно не умела общаться с людьми и, кажется, даже не очень хотела учиться.

Кира со Стайлзом вошли в дом, и почти привычное тягостное чувство из-за действия тумана отступило на задний план и смешалось с остальными эмоциями.

— Это не твое дело, — Кира нашла наконец, что ответить.

— Так говорят, когда действительно хотят отношений! Или когда они уже есть.

Стайлз торжествующе улыбнулся, а Кире захотелось его как следует толкнуть. Они вошли в лифт, и Стайлз нажал на кнопку своего этажа.

— Нет ничего, — повторила Кира. — Ты ревновать решил?

— Что? — удивился Стайлз. — Да мы же с Малией вообще не вместе! Мы год как не вместе… хотя она все еще моя фанатка.

— Никогда ее не понимала, — вполголоса сказала Кира.

Стайлз усмехнулся. Створки лифта разошлись: он жил не так высоко.

— Но что же вам мешает? — продолжал рассуждать Стайлз по пути к двери своей квартиры. — Вы отлично дополняете друг друга. Малия решительная, а ты можешь вовремя ее останавливать, когда она заведется и попробует дать какому-нибудь профессору по лицу... С ней такое бывало.

— Я слышала, — ответила Кира, — Но она моя подруга! Я не могу в нее влюбиться!

Они подошли к двери, и Стайлз принялся рыться в карманах в поисках ключей.

— Много чего случается, — сказал он. — И необязательно вот сразу влюбляться… вообще необязательно влюбляться. И без этого можно отношения построить…

Стайлз передернул плечами: он уже нашел ключ и теперь проворачивал его в замке.

— Но я и Малия… нет, это невозможно.

— Ага… конечно. Ладно, вы друзья, а вот кто-то друг друга, может быть, не переносит. Или почему-то он его раздражает. Или происходит еще что-нибудь. Но со временем что-то в тебе меняется или меняется в отношениях… В общем, я не очень удивлен и советую тебе не тянуть с Малией, а то потом она будет над тобой долго смеяться. Ну, или кого-то другого найдет.

Он распахнул дверь и задумчиво улыбнулся Кире.

— Ты говоришь так, будто сам знаешь, — сказала она, входя в квартиру, — в смысле, знаешь, каково это, когда не понимаешь, как сказать человеку, что ты чувствуешь.

— Может, и знаю, — не стал отнекиваться Стайлз. — Но давай пока что найдем книгу и начнем разбираться, какого черта все-таки творится.

В квартире-студии Стайлза предсказуемо царил полный хаос. Кира даже не была уверена, правда ли под этим слоем книг, вырезок, схем и дисков скрывается мебель.

— Где-то тут она была, — принялся рыться в ближайшей куче Стайлз.

Кира же в свою очередь поняла важную вещь.

— Твоя мама! — сказала она, и Стайлз удивленно повернул голову. — В смысле… ой, прости… она же умерла, но она пришла, да?

— Неа, — мотнул головой Стайлз, — или я ее расстроил, или она… ну, знаешь… не умерла.

— Но ты сам говорил про больницу, — напомнила Кира.

— Ну… говорил, и что? — спросил Стайлз. — Мало ли что случилось. Это же Бикон Хиллс. О, вот и она! О… нет. Не та книга.

Кире показалось немного странным, что Стайлз не проявил вообще никакого интереса. Его словно бы нисколько не заботило, что может вернуться его давно погибшая родная мать. Но ее мысли об этом прервало радостное: «Я ее нашел!».

— Их все нашел, — поправил себя Стайлз, добывая из кучи еще два тома, — и ты поможешь мне поискать нужное!

Тут-то Кира и поняла, что поторопилась зайти к Стайлзу домой.

И потянулись долгие часы изучения магических книг. Как ни странно, упоминание об их проблеме отыскалось очень быстро. Само заклинание называлось «призрачный туман» или «призрачная стена». Оно временно позволяло установить связь между миром духом и миром живых. Мертвые могли вернуться, но ненадолго.

— Ну с ума сойти, — буркнул Стайлз, кидая книгу в стену. — Он сам развеется!

— Так это же хорошо, — предположила Кира.

— Ага… отлично, — Стайлз откинулся на спинку все-таки расчищенного от нагромождения бумаг дивана, — только вот там еще куча последствий. Блокирование способностей, проблемы с эмоциями, проблемы с восприятием… Не только животные психуют. Короче, потом еще бед разгребать.

Кира кивнула: конечно, Стайлз был прав, но права была и она, выяснилось хоть что-то позитивное. Вот-вот туман исчезнет сам, и на какое-то время станет жить спокойнее.

— Поищу еще что-нибудь интересное, — снова заговорил Стайлз, — тем более что с минуты на минуту приедет Дерек. Надо подумать и о том, что он сказал… Не думаю, что кто-то просто решил так глобально поговорить с мертвыми любимыми.

— Думаешь, тебе стоит оставаться одному? — спросила Кира.

— А что мне сделается? — пожал плечами Скотт. — Боишься, что заявятся убийцы? Ну… До сих пор не заявился никто, значит, пока все спокойно.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула Кира.

Она коснулась его плеча на прощание и забрала свою катану, которую оставила под вешалкой на входе. Ей уже начинало казаться, что зря она целый день таскает с собой оружие. Пока не было совершенно никакого повода рубить врагов. Да и самих врагов на пути не попадалось… к счастью.

Кира направилась от Стайлза к дому, где теперь жили Дерек и Кора. Она не была уверена, что общественный транспорт ходит в такую погоду но, к своему удивлению, заметила автобус, подъезжающий к остановке.

Брат и сестра Хейлы выбрали небольшой домик в пригороде, практически по соседству со Скоттом и его матерью. Туман здесь тоже был густой, но уже начал потихоньку истаивать, как и было написано в том собрании магических сочинений, через которое она продиралась. И ведь нужно было только подождать!

Малия, ради которой Кира и направлялась сюда, отыскалась прямо на крыльце. Она сидела на полу по-турецки и хмуро смотрела в никуда. Теперь ее удавалось разглядеть почти от дороги. И, к удивлению Киры, здесь же были Скотт и Лиам. Последний выглядел совершенно заспанным, а черный спортивный костюм казался вовсе неуместным, будто бы Лиам решил пойти на пробежку, но потом остановился и просто уснул.

— Моя заботливая стая, — едко прокомментировала Малия, когда Кира подошла ближе.

— Опасно оставаться в одиночестве, — уверенно сказал Скотт, — мертвые враги все еще могут вернуться.

— Зато я поговорила с другими Хейлами, — сменила тему Малия. — Страшные зануды.

Она махнула рукой куда-то за спину, в сторону дома.

— Они все еще там? — удивилась Кира. — Но Эллисон приходила на час!

— А эти остались дольше, — вздохнула Малия, а потом нахмурилась и добавила: — Мне надо домой и переодеться, а потом мы с Дереком и Корой пойдем в лес. Охотиться.

Кира окинула взглядом ее короткое платье и согласно кивнула. Очередной немного странный день в Бикон Хиллс подходил к концу, становилось прохладно. Да и бегать по лесу в платье не слишком удобно. Особенно если ты при этом хищник.

— Я тебя подвезу, — предложил Лиам.

— Давай мы поедем с тобой, — предложил Скотт, — я все еще не уверен, что безопасно ходить в одиночку.

Кира согласно кивнула: пусть у нее были другие мотивы, вреда, как ей казалось, не будет, если пока держаться вместе. Она даже оставила свою машину и тоже села в авто Лиама.

Уже на подземной автостоянке, где сейчас снимал жилье Питер, их настигли неожиданные новости. Вестником их стал завибрировавший телефон Лиама.

— Это Дитон, — искренне удивился он, выкручивая руль и чертыхаясь: он никогда не был слишком хорошим водителем, а сейчас его «Ауди» вело.

— Почему он звонит тебе, а не мне? — спросил Скотт.

— Твой телефон разряжен, — напомнила ему Кира. — Все еще.

Лиам остановил машину и принял звонок, переключая телефон на громкую связь.

— Лиам, ты не мог бы позвать Скотта или как-то связаться с ним? — спросил Дитон.

Кира отметила, что действие тумана постепенно сходит на нет: теперь голос уже не звучал, словно через слой ваты, как было до этого с телефонными разговорами внутри Бикон Хиллс.

— Мы все слышим тебя, — сказал Скотт.

— Кто «все»? — деловито уточнил Дитон.

— Я, Лиам, Малия и Кира.

Раздалось хмыканье, а потом Дитон заговорил:

— Мы определили, что именно скрывал туман.

— «Что именно»? — переспросила Малия. — Значит, Дерек был-таки прав!

Кира толкнула ее в бок и кивнула в сторону Лиама, который держал сотовый. Потом можно будет обсудить, кто был прав, а кто нет. Дитон же, кажется, даже не услышал реплики.

— Я утром уехал в Дом Айкен… У нас прорыв. Мы выясняли причину, по которой некий демон смог покинуть свой уровень бытия и оказаться на Земле…

— Демон? — переспросили Лиам, Кира и Малия хором.

— Они существуют? — шепотом поинтересовалась Кира, сама не понимая, почему не может говорить громко; наверно, слишком уж жутко стало.

А вот Скотт казался удивленным скорее их реакцией.

— Да, существуют, — сказал он. — Я же говорил вам о книгах по демонологии…

— Ну, кто знает, что ты имел в виду, — неуверенно ответила Кира.

— Надо было напрямую сказать, — добавила Малия, — что вот прямо тут рядом то и дело ходят какие-то там демоны.

Скотт выглядел слегка сконфуженным.

 — А я вам что, не рассказывал? — спросил он. — А, точно, я же тогда только с Дитоном и Морелл в Мексику ездил… ну, в общем, да. Иногда такое случается… но редко.

Лиам выругался, Малия добавила к его тираде еще парочку слов, Кира только вздохнула: секреты были частью их жизни. Ничего тут не поделаешь. Хотя и хотелось иногда, чтобы они в самом деле были просто невинной личной жизнью, а не тем, что обязательно принесет им кучу проблем.

— Если вы закончили, — медленно заговорил Дитон, — я продолжу. Кто-то в свое время вызвал демона и купил у него возможность воскреснуть.

— Да ну, — хмыкнул Малия. — И что?

— Заключивший сделку воскрес, по словам другого демона, по крайней мере. Ее теперь нужно оплатить.

— А какая оплата? — спросил Скотт.

— Ребенок этого человека, — ответил Дитон, — сын или дочь — будет принадлежать Аду. Похоже, пришло время платить по счетам, и тот, кто заключал сделку, решил создать завесу и скрыть среди мертвых всех живых… в том числе своего ребенка. И так переждать опасность.

— Как можно переждать опасность, исходящую от демона? — спросил Лиам. — Это же… ну… демон!

— Они не могут приходить на Землю слишком часто и слишком надолго, — объяснил Скотт. — Другой вопрос, кто мог все это устроить…

Ответ на этот вопрос все они знали еще до того, как он его озвучил. Единственный из «воскресших», кто по-настоящему умер и вернулся к жизни, а не умер не до конца, как те же Харрис или Кейт. Тот, у кого как раз есть взрослый ребенок. И кто вполне способен был заключить такую сделку. Питер Хейл.

Не то чтобы это слишком шокировало. Все-таки они все знали, что Питер никогда не делал ничего просто так. Но мысли о демонах до сих пор казались дикими.

— Я убью его! — прорычала Малия и кинулась прочь из машины.

Остальные бросились за ней, и Кира надеялась только, что Питер не успел сбежать. Потому что гоняться за парой оборотней по ночному городу — удовольствие не из приятных даже для других оборотней. А она сама и вовсе не любила играть в догонялки со стаей. Лисы неплохо бегают, но волки и койоты все равно быстрее.

Они буквально взлетели по лестнице: только на пятом этаже Кира вспомнила, что вообще-то можно было воспользоваться и лифтом, но смысла в этом уже не было. Они уже добежали до квартиры Питера и, конечно, Малии.

И Малия не стала морочиться с ключом. Кира только страдальчески поморщилась, когда она вырвала дверную ручку вместе с замком и ворвалась внутрь.

К счастью или нет, но отец Малии был дома. Он сидел в гостиной и читал книгу, полулежа в массивном кресле. Как всегда, когда Питер проводил день дома, он даже не был обут. Домашние светлые, изношенные брюки и белая футболка с вырезом — вот и все его облачение.

— В чем дело, детишки? — насмешливо спросил он, едва глянув на них.

Малия, как и всегда, почти не раздумывала — она действовала. Зарычав, она набросилась на Питера и выдернула его из кресла. Книга отлетела куда-то к дивану, такому же массивному, как кресло. Кире нравилось то, какую… основательную мебель подбирал Питер. Но сейчас ее больше волновало происходящее.

 Малия приложила своего отца спиной о стену и вцепилась в его плечи, скалясь в лицо. С потолка на них посыпалась штукатурка. Скотт и Лиам остановились в некотором отдалении, а Кира рискнула подойти ближе.

— Ты заключил сделку с демоном?! — прорычала Малия.

Питер криво усмехнулся, не торопясь вырываться из захвата дочери.

— Ох… ты внезапно в курсе, да? Понимаешь, — медленно начал он, — я никогда не ставлю только на один план, каким бы хорошим он ни был.

— Малия, — позвала Кира неуверенно, — отпусти его.

— Этот ублюдок продал меня демону! — Малия подняла руку, выпуская когти, и опять оскалилась, сверкая голубыми глазами оборотня-убийцы.

— Но пусть хоть попробует объясниться, — Кира и сама понимала, насколько жалко звучат ее слова: Питер никогда не считал нужным оправдывать за свои действия, какими бы аморальными они ни были.

Кира обеспокоено оглянулась на Скотта и Лиама: оборотни словно и не собирались кидаться на помощь Питеру. Не то чтобы их можно было осуждать, но вряд ли Истинный Альфа позволил бы одной из своих бет убить отца.

— Во-первых, я не имел ни малейшего понятия, что у меня есть дочь, когда заключал сделку, — терпеливо начал объяснять Питер. — Моя покойная сестрица, мир ее праху, забрала эту часть моих воспоминаний. Во-вторых, ты осуждаешь меня за меры предосторожности? Я знал, что все может пойти не очень хорошо даже для альфы… — он улыбнулся Скотту, чуть выворачиваясь из захвата Малии, — так что мне просто необходим был план на случай моей… внезапной кончины. Которая, как вы знаете, была болезненной.

Малия все так же стояла, занеся руку для удара, но Питера слушала внимательно.

— Это тебя оправдывает? — спросила она хрипло.

 Кира вздохнула и подошла ближе. Она коснулась плеча Малии и сказала:

— Оно того не стоит. Его убийство ничего не остановит.

— Вдруг сделка аннулируется, — предложил Лиам, — ну, вроде как нет человека и его жизни — нет сделки.

Питер цокнул языком.

— Нет-нет, детишки, так это не работает.

— Откуда мы знаем, что ты не врешь? — спросила Малия, но, к радости Киры, разжала руки и отступила от Питера.

Она сложила руки на груди и окинула отца хмурым взглядом. Тот ухмыльнулся и оперся о стену в расслабленной позе.

— Подумай головой, девочка, — сказал он, складывая руки на груди и зеркально копируя жест Малии. — Я договаривался о воскрешении… с определенными условиями, которые, так сказать, удешевляли сделку. Жизнь — одна штука, мой ребенок — тоже одна штука. Часть сделки со стороны демона была выполнена, он должен получить плату. На этом все.

— Все еще не понимаю, что не так с убийством, — пробормотал Лиам.

Они со Скоттом тоже подошли ближе и сейчас все четверо: они, Кира и Малия — окружали на удивление довольного собой Питера.

— Потому что это не будет нарушением договора, — ответила за него Кира, — как будто… как купить ноутбук, разбить его, а потом потребовать магазин вернуть тебе деньги по гарантии.

— Бинго! — прокомментировал ее объяснение Питер. — Возьми еще одну фишку со стола. Наша маленькая лисичка говорит правильно, вы можете убить меня, но тогда вам все равно придется отдать еще и мою дочь.

— Ну, хоть порадуюсь в последний день жизни, — не осталась в долгу Малия.

— Согласен, — кивнул Лиам.

— Да что с вами творится?! — воскликнула Кира, оборачиваясь к Лиаму. — Так легко говорите про убийства! Малия, ладно ты, но, Лиам, как тебе такое в голову пришло?! Ты же хороший парень.

Кира оглянулась на Скотта, и тот скривился, а потом закатил глаза. Да еще и неопределенно махнул рукой. На языке странной жестикуляции Скотта Маккола это означало что-то среднее между удивлением, раздражением и тем прекрасным состоянием, когда он раз за разом объяснял какому-нибудь не слишком внимательному хозяину, что его собаке противопоказано есть свинину и тем более острые чипсы. Такое выражение лица еще часто появлялось, когда Скотт говорил о своей стае.

— У меня проблемы с контролем гнева, — ответил Лиам, — а этот давно напрашивается, чтобы его прикончили.

Питер опять цокнул языком.

— Скотт, успокой парня… Что до тебя, Малия, девочка моя, то…

— Не хочу тебя слушать, — ответила его дочь, — заткнись.

— А я бы на твоем месте все-таки послушала его.

Все обернулись на новый голос: Лидия, когда очень хотела, могла появляться совершенно незаметно. Кира затруднялась сказать, особые ли это навыки банши или умение правильно выбирать момент, когда все заняты чем-то другим.

— Когда ты успела вернуться? — спросил Скотт.

— Я никуда и не уезжала, — ответила Лидия, тряхнув головой. — Кто, по-твоему, в принципе мог так долго держать под контролем завесу между миром живых и миром мертвых, если не банши?

Кира никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что Лидия коротко подстриглась и теперь ее рыжие волосы едва закрывали уши.

— Мы с Мередит старались выиграть время. — Оправив темно-серое короткое платье, Лидия прошлась по комнате, и теперь каблуки ее туфель довольно отчетливо цокали металлическими набойками. — И у нас почти получилось.

Она прошла мимо друзей и встала рядом с Питером.

— Именно, что почти, — вздохнул тот. — Наша уловка не сработала, и демон понял, что Малия жива. Мы собирались выдать тебя за погибшую, уж прости. Именно затем я тебе и подарил то колечко.

Кира увидела, как ноздри Малии раздулись от гнева. Она сорвала кольцо с пальца и собиралась бросить его в дальний угол, когда Лидия опять заговорила:

— Я бы не советовала, — сказала она, — оно все-таки скрывает тебя от глаз демона. Пока ты его носишь, он не знает, где точно ты находишься.

Малия скривилась и снова надела кольцо, всем видом показывая, насколько ей это неприятно.

— Лидия, почему ты не рассказала нам обо всем сразу? — спросила Кира.

Именно в этот момент со скрежетом открылась входная дверь, и в комнату практически влетели Стайлз, Дерек и Кора.

— Да ну! — театрально взялся за голову Питер, — У меня не дом, а общественный парк. Скоро здесь можно будет вешать таблички «Собак не выгуливать».

— Тогда здесь можно будет находиться только нам с Дереком, — сказал Стайлз, он указал на него пальцем: — Он вызвал демона! Мы только что узнали… мы решили попробовать все ритуалы и выяснили!

— Никто и не сомневался, — прорычала Кора, одарив дядю таким взглядом, что Кира живо представила, как они с Малией разрывают Питера на части, пока все остальные аплодируют или стараются не смотреть в их сторону.

Тут Стайлз заметил Лидию и удивленно поднял брови.

— Э-э-э… Привет? Ты подстриглась?

— Привет, Стайлз. Уже месяц как. Прямо перед тем, как мы занялись этим… вопросом.

Питер тепло улыбнулся ей, а Лидия фыркнула.

— Демоническим вопросом, я имела в виду.

— То есть когда ты якобы поехала в путешествие, ты не путешествовала, — сказал Скотт.

— Она была с ним, — добавил Лиам, кивая на Питера.

— Ну, они это и сказали, — внес ясность Стайлз, — по крайней мере, именно так я понял. Я же все понял правильно, ага?

Питер и Лидия переглянулись с одинаковыми выражениями на лицах. При этом Кира могла поклясться, что мысль «Нас окружают идиоты» была такой громкой, что все услышали ее и без всякой телепатии.

— Вопрос в том, — продолжил Стайлз, — почему ты нам не сказала?

— Вот мне тоже интересно, — Лидия сложила руки на груди и недовольно глянула на Питера, а тот сделал вид, что смутился.

— Я не хотел, чтобы вы путались под ногами, — ответил он, — со своим обычным «Мы со всем справимся», «Главное — не терять оптимизма» и моим любимым «Мы не бросаем друзей в беде».

Лидия закатила глаза.

— Короче, он думал, что получится выйти сухим из воды.

— И ты пошла у него на поводу? — спросил Стайлз.

— Послушай… — начала Лидия, но ее перебил Дерек.

До этого он молчал, подпирая стену, и одинаково хмуро разглядывал всех вокруг, а сейчас заговорил:

— Это неважно, — сказал он, — важно, что мы будем делать.

— Ну наконец-то, — театрально поднял руки к потолку Питер, — хоть один голос разума, пусть и из столь странного источника.

— Заткнись, — прошептала Лидия.

На какое-то время наступила тишина: каждый ждал, что скажут остальные, и не решался лишний раз высказаться сам. Кира тяжело вздохнула: она ненавидела, когда их компания оказывалась в такой ситуации. Момент раскрытия истины всегда был болезненным и неприятным. Сейчас все, исключая разве что Питера, чувствовали некоторую неловкость.

— Я рада, что мы обошлись без убийств, — отметила Кира, чтобы прервать затянувшуюся паузу.

В ответ на это Малия громко фыркнула.

— Много чести убивать этого… — начала она и прервалась на полуслове.

— Солнышко, — ласково сказал Питер, — я все еще плачу за твой колледж.

Малия снова метнула в его сторону озлобленный взгляд. Надо было все это прекращать, но Кира не знала, как. К счастью, первое оцепенение от понимания, что друзья опять лгали, прошло не только у нее.

— Мне начинает казаться, что тут многовато народу, — сказал Стайлз. — Потому что я чувствую себя так, будто мы пришли на вечеринку, но почему-то никто не празднует.

— Удивительно, еще один голос разума, — насмешливо заметил Питер. — И вообще, позвольте мне напомнить вам, что это как бы мой дом.

— Мой тоже! — взвилась Малия.

— Давай сейчас не будем об этом, а? Итак, если вы проводили ритуал… — он указал на Дерека, а потом хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на Стайлза: — Прости, если ты проводил ритуал, чтобы найти того, кто вызвал демона, то знаешь, как с моей помощью найти самого демона. Верно?

— Знаю, — кивнул Стайлз. — Ты тоже знал?

— Увы, я не могу сделать это без посторонней помощи.

— А когда мы найдем демона, — глаза Скотта блеснули алым, — мы уничтожим его.

— Я все еще против убийств, — подняла руку Кира.

Ей показалось, что Малия прошептала: «Вот же зануда».

— В любом случае, — продолжил Питер, не обращая внимания ни на кого из них, — нужно пространство. Так что, детишки, давайте вы куда-нибудь денетесь, пока мы этим займемся.

— Я говорила, что ничего не получится, — сказала Лидия.

— Спасибо за поддержку, ты отлично умеешь вдохновлять людей, — саркастически ответил Стайлз.

Лидия только пожала плечами. Малия взяла Киру за плечо и сказала:

— Я буду в своей комнате, и Кира останется со мной.

— Я… да, конечно, — ответила та, оглянувшись на Малию.

Она не совсем понимала, почему Малия выбрала именно ее, а не, например, свою кузину или альфу своей стаи, но решила, что спорить сейчас глупо. Тем более что Кире хотелось побыть с Малией. Конечно, вряд ли та на что-то намекает: все-таки, когда дело касалось Стайлза, она не стеснялась говорить прямо. А с Кирой просто проводит время. Только и всего.

— Да как хотите, — махнул рукой Питер, — главное, не мешайтесь под ногами. Лидия?

— Банши в ритуале может только помешать, — покачал головой Стайлз, а потом добавил: — Извини.

Лидия усмехнулась.

— Развлекайтесь, мальчики, — бросила она, уже направляясь к двери.

Скотт последовал за ней и сказал:

— Пожалуй, мы тоже пойдем… Лиам, Кора, — после паузы и более неуверенно он добавил: — Дерек?

— Идите уже, — проворчал Стайлз.

Дерек нахмурился, глядя на него, но все же тоже направился к выходу.

— Пошли, — Малия потянула Киру за руку, и Кира внезапно поняла, что еще никогда не видела ее комнату.

Она раз или два бывала в квартире Питера, но они всегда сидели в гостиной или на кухне. Конечно, урожденные оборотни вообще очень ревностно следят за своей территорией, а Малия еще и так долго пробыла зверем… Для нее привести кого-то в свое «логово» значило целиком довериться этому существу.

Кира почувствовала, как забилось сердце, и даже чуть-чуть покраснела: вот, значит, как, Малия считает ее близким человеком. «Прекрати это немедленно, — мысленно обругала саму себя Кира, — ведешь себя, как школьница на первом свидании». Ее мама и та же тетя Сара частенько шутили, что она каждую влюбленность переживает, как что-то новое и уникальное. И точно так же дергается. А ведь это все могло абсолютно ничего не значить!

— Вот тут я живу, — сказала Малия, почти затаскивая Киру в свою комнату и прикрывая дверь.

— Э… здесь мило, — ответила Кира, оглядываясь.

— Неа, — Малия поморщилась, — тут вообще ничего нет. Одна кровать, комод и учебники.

— Письменный стол, стул и компьютер, — уточнила Кира. — И еще люстра.

Маленькая комната Малии казалась совсем пустой. Тут даже зеркала не было и лишних вещей. Как хозяйка и сказала, сваленные неровными грудами на столе и полу учебники, пара тетрадей, сумка в углу и кровать с комодом. Будто тут никто и не жил.

Малия свалилась на кровать и ответила, уже лежа лицом в подушку:

— Ага. Считай, что ничего. Я не знаю, что сделать. Даже занавески на окно подобрать не получается! Это меня бесит.

Она перекатилась на спину и уставилась на Киру.

— Хочешь… я могу помочь, — предложила та, устраиваясь на стуле.

Она положила катану на стол, как раз между пособием по возрастной физиологии и книгой по истории психологии.

— Ага, было бы круто, — ответила Малия.

Кира собиралась предложить уже на этих выходных сходить за покупками, если они разберутся с демоном, который преследует Малию, но не успела. Раздался крик, по которому не удавалось определить, принадлежит он человеку или оборотню, а потом оглушительный грохот. Кира и Малия переглянулись и кинулись наружу, но дверь оказалась заперта. Снаружи, будто бы прямо в коридоре, опять раздался грохот, словно стучались прямо в комнату, но ничего не произошло.

Дверь не поддавалась, будто что-то ее удерживало. Даже когда Малия навалилась на нее, она вновь не открылась.

— Питер и его уродские заклинания! — прорычала Малия. — Он опять это сделал!

Кира уже собиралась спросить, что же они будут делать, но ответ сам нашелся. Малия наполовину обратилась и набросилась на дверь. Ту просто сорвало с петель от натиска оборотня, и она вылетела в коридор вместе с взвизгнувшей Малией. Кира обнажила катану и кинулась следом.

На то чтобы выскочить в гостиную, понадобилось не больше нескольких секунд.

В Бикон Хиллс случалось многое. Странное, необычное и пугающее. Кира уже не была той девчонкой, что замерла в ужасе, увидев растерзанное тело в туалете на заправке, но и сейчас вид крови ее не радовал.

Питер лежал у стены в луже крови, его футболка была залита ею так, что не осталось ни одного белого пятнышка. Стайлз сидел на полу в двух шагах от Питера и расширившимися глазами смотрел в его сторону. На его руках и лице тоже была кровь.

— Стайлз! — Малия первым делом кинулась к нему.

— Что? Я в порядке, — ответил Стайлз, неуверенно цепляясь за Малию и вставая на ноги, — оно меня почти не тронуло. Если это было оно… но больше ведь некому, ага? Мы только начали, как вдруг Питер отлетел к стене и принялся об нее колотиться. Это телекинез! Я читал, что… ну демоны им владеют.

Малия глянула на Киру, и та, кинув катану на диван, поспешила к Питеру. Она убеждала себя, что если бы ему грозила смерть, Лидия сообщила бы заранее. Развив свой дар, она всегда старалась следить за теми, кто ее окружал.   

Именно в этот момент, уже второй раз за сегодняшний день, в квартиру влетела остальная часть защитников Бикон Хиллс. Даже если Скотт, Лиам, Лидия, Дерек и Кора уходили, они быстро вернулись.

— Что вы тут делаете? — спросила Кира.

— Мы решили немного подождать, и, похоже, не зря, — ответила Лидия.

Она совершенно бесстрастно смотрела на окровавленного Питера и Стайлза, который уже отошел от Малии и оперся рукой о спинку кресла.

Кора же склонилась над дядей и прижалась ухом к его груди.

— Жить будет, — сказала она. — Но, кажется, это не простой обморок. Слишком медленно бьется сердце.

Кира заметила, что Малия как-то подозрительно оцепенела, глядя на окровавленного Питера, и поспешила сказать:

— С ним все будет хорошо.

— Не факт, — заметил Дерек, — но это Питер. Мы от него так просто не избавимся.

Он присел рядом с сестрой и взял дядю за руку.

— Хорошо бы он пришел в сознание и смог сказать, что случилось.

Стайлз закончил судорожно оттирать с рук кровь и повторил:

— Он просто пролетел через всю комнату.

В его голосе была такая паника, что Кира просто не могла не подойти и не приобнять Стайлза за плечи. Он всегда реагировал довольно бурно, если что-то случалось с людьми рядом с ним. Все-таки Стайлз постоянно чувствовал свою хрупкость в сравнении с друзьями, чьи раны исцелялись за считанные секунды, к тому же это был случай из тех, когда он не смог никого защитить.

— Ты человек, — мягко сказал Дерек, — Питер мог заметить что-то, чего не видел ты. Лидия?

— Не проблема, я вытащу его, — решительно кивнула она. — А вот тебе, Малия, стоит уйти из города. Малия? Ты меня слышишь?

— Слышу, — огрызнулась Малия, — но не понимаю, зачем?

Кира тоже не совсем понимала, какая теперь разница. Даже если Малия покинет Бикон Хиллс, демон уже знает, что она жива, и снова придет за ней.

— У меня есть план, — сказал Скотт, и вот это напугало, кажется, всех, кто был в комнате. — Вообще-то это план Дитона. Он кое-что мне сказал…

Не то чтобы это всех успокоило, но Кира почувствовала, что на кончиках пальцев перестали плясать искры. Если идею предложил Дитон, то, наверное, должно сработать. Если только он опять не оказался под влиянием какого-нибудь сумасшедшего телепата.

— Со мной он тоже связывался, — кивнула Лидия. — Вам нужно тянуть время, пока демон будет рыскать по городу.

— «Вам»? — переспросила Малия. — Кому это?

— Ты же не думала, что мы отпустим тебя одну? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Лиам. — Я иду с тобой, и Скотт тоже. Мы — стая.

Кира добавила:

— И я пойду. Не только же когтями и клыками вам защищаться.

Она понимала, что если сейчас останется в Бикон Хиллс, то сойдет с ума от беспокойства. К тому же Кира чувствовала, что есть что-то, чего они все не замечают. Что-то очевидное и лежащее на поверхности. Эта загадка, которая и не была загадкой, волновала ее и тоже не дала бы спокойно сидеть на месте.

— Очевидно, что и я иду, только стащу у Питера чистую футболку, — заметил Стайлз, высвобождаясь из объятий Киры. — Вы тут справитесь без нас?

— Обойдусь как-нибудь без твоего лица пару часов, — насмешливо сказал Дерек.

Кора закатила глаза, Лидия махнула рукой.

— Идите уже, — сказала она, — нам еще Питера в себя приводить.

Малия нашла Стайлзу подходящую футболку, и все переодевание заняло едва ли пару минут. И еще немного на мучительные попытки оттереть кровь с джинсов средством для мытья посуды и кухонной губкой.

 Кира запомнила, как они едва ли не бегом спускались по лестнице, к подземной автостоянке. Малия как всегда проворчала, что Стайлзу давно пора купить новую машину.

— Наши отношения длятся слишком долго! — пафосно ответил он.

Скотт, Лиам и Малия молча забрались на заднее сидение, Кире осталось место рядом с водителем. Она в который раз поразилась единодушию стаи: в обычное время Скотт, не задумываясь, садился вперед: срабатывала давняя привычка еще тех времен, когда они со Стайлзом были просто друзьями-аутсайдерами, а вовсе не борцами со сверхъестественными угрозами. Но чувства альфы и стремление защитить свою стаю от опасностей, заставляли его держаться поближе к своим бетам.

Ехали они молча, хотя однажды Стайлз попытался как-то разрядить атмосферу, в которой и без всяких способностей кицунэ едва ли не потрескивало электричество.

— Я включу музыку? Споем песню какую? — предложил Стайлз.

— Нет, — хором сказали три голоса с заднего сидения.

— Э… ну ладно.

Они остановились на обочине близ леса, там, где указал Скотт.

— Идем, — сказал он, — специально для такого случая мы с Дитоном построили зачарованное убежище. Тебе, Малия, там будет безопасно.

— Я не собираюсь прятаться, — ответила Малия, хотя и вышла из машины следом за Скоттом, — но если ты так настаиваешь…

Стайлз выбрался последним.

— Идти-то далеко? — спросил он, недовольно глядя в небо.

— Не очень, — успокоил Скотт и махнул рукой: — Вперед.

За пределами города, где дома не стояли на пути ветра, было холоднее. Зима вступала в свои права, пусть в Бикон Хиллс она никогда и не приносила суровых морозов. Половинка луны нездорового желтоватого цвета висела в небе и то и дело ныряла в пробегающие клочки облаков. Кира глянула на нее, а потом на троих оборотней, что шли впереди: каждое полнолуние, несмотря на их давнее знакомство, она боялась за друзей. Кицунэ не знают, что это такое — бороться с внутренним зверем, а для оборотней это повседневность. Напоминание, что их природа была проклятьем, наказанием для Ликаона и его сыновей; пусть друиды и помогли им вернуть человеческий облик, они не избавили оборотней от ярости и жестокости.

— Да сколько же можно идти, — проворчал Стайлз, замыкающий их небольшое шествие.

— Мы уже почти на месте, — ответил Скотт, останавливаясь. — Смотрите, отсюда виден весь город!

Кира догнала его и остановилась рядом: Бикон Хиллс отсюда казался меньше, чем был на самом деле. Россыпь огней внизу, и больше ничего. Последние остатки тумана таяли, и казалось, что город неспешно меняет свои очертания.

Остальные тоже поднялись, и Малия встала рядом с Кирой и взяла ее за руку.

— Что такое? — спросила Кира, но отдергивать руку не стала.

— Я устала, — сказала Малия, будто это что-то объясняло, — мне уже хочется, чтобы этот демон показался.

— А мне — нет, — ответила Кира.

Она оглянулась на Лиама, который хмурился, глядя на луну, Стайлза, что сложился пополам и тяжело дышал после быстрого подъема… Скотт продолжал смотреть на Бикон Хиллс и как будто не слышал слов Малии. Или не считал нужным их комментировать.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое, — продолжила свою мысль Кира.

— Если драться с ним и победить — оставит, — заявила Малия.

Она не отпускала руки Киры, и от этого было немного неловко. Ладонь была сухой и горячей: оборотни всегда теплее обычных людей, или, по крайней мере, так кажется. Малия пристально смотрела на город внизу; свободной рукой она заправила прядь волос за ухо и не выглядела ни смущенной, ни напряженной. «Наверное, она даже не понимает, что делает, — с некоторым раздражением подумала Кира. — Конечно, для нее в этом нет ничего такого. Да ни для кого нет, мы ведь просто подруги». Еще больше ее раздражало, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для обдумывания своих чувств.

Когда поблизости демон, то на юношеские страсти просто не остается времени… не должно оставаться, во всяком случае. Но если живешь в Бикон Хиллс, то рано или поздно привыкаешь к тому, что нужно пытаться делать все, как обычные люди, несмотря на то, что завтра тебя могут съесть, принести в жертву, застрелить или проткнуть мечом.

— Я не понимаю, — сказала Кира, словно бы невзначай высвобождая руку из пальцев Малии, — не понимаю, откуда демон узнал, что ты жива?

— Понятия не имею, — Малия пожала плечами. — Наверное, Питер и Лидия сделали что-то не то.

— Или демон как-то понял, что его обманывают, — добавил Скотт.

Лиам задумчиво почесал в затылке.

— Но чтобы знать, что Малия жива, демон должен был…

— Быть среди нас, — закончила за него Кира почти шепотом.

А потом она поняла, что за суетой они не заметили, что Стайлз шел без фонарика, будто, как остальные, видел в темноте лучше обычного человека и спотыкался значительно реже, чем обычно за городом. Трое оборотней тоже быстро это поняли. И одновременно с ними понял Стайлз — или то, что захватило его тело.

— Ох… неувязочка вышла, — сказал демон с интонацией, от которой у Киры зашевелились волосы на голове.

Что-то темное вселилось в Стайлза… это было так знакомо. И почти смешно: однажды они уже попали в такую ловушку, но опять угодили в нее.

— Я забираю ее, — сказал демон и указал на Малию.

Та оскалилась и, сверкнув голубыми глазами, выпустила когти.

— Только попробуй, — Лиам тоже обратился и принял боевую стойку, готовый встать на защиту своей стаи.

При этом они поглядывали на все еще не обратившегося Скотта: ждали разрешения от своего альфы. Кира потянулась к катане: она не была оборотнем и могла не соблюдать их правила иерархии, но не собиралась подставлять друзей и нападать на демона первой. Тем более что он завладел телом Стайлза. Пусть тот всегда говорил, что понимает: он —  слабое звено их команды, но на деле, стоило ему заикнуться: «В случае чего, бросайте меня», — Скотт, да и все остальные, требовали, чтобы Стайлз заткнулся и не болтал чепухи. И Кира была с этим согласна: ей совершенно не хотелось причинять вред другу или оставлять его в беде.

— Глупые щенки, — ласково сказал демон, — вы думаете, что сможете причинить мне вред?

— Мы — нет, — заговорил Скотт, шагнув к демону и словно случайно становясь между ним и Малией с Лиамом, — но твои законы — да.

— Что ты понимаешь в законах, которым я подчиняюсь? — кривя губы в усмешке, спросил демон.

Кира опять вздрогнула. Она не решалась взглянуть на Скотта: даже если он потратил целый день на чтение тех немногих книг по демонологии, что удалось разыскать, все равно этого было недостаточно. Как это обычно случалось, плана у них не было и приходилось импровизировать. Только значительно спокойнее Кира чувствовала бы себя, не будь Стайлз заложником демона, а Малия — его целью. Это делало жертвами всех остальных, кто решился бы стать на пути. Не хотелось повторять судьбу Питера.

— Не так много, — пожал плечами Скотт, голос его звучал спокойно и уверенно: натренировался не выдавать волнения, — но я знаю, что можно заключить договор на душу ребенка только до его рождения. Ты договаривался с Питером, когда Малия уже давно родилась.

Демон опять растянул губы в улыбке, и было неприятно видеть это хищное выражение на лице Стайлза. Кире это слишком напоминало старую историю с ногицунэ, когда злой дух, выпущенный ее матерью, овладел чужим телом. Стайлз говорил, что он позаботился о том, чтобы ничего подобного больше не произошло, но, очевидно, он лгал. Или демон смог обойти его защиту.

— Скотт! — предостерегающе сказала Кира, когда демон сделал шаг вперед.

— Я вернусь позже, — сказал демон, — рано или поздно, но вернусь…

Он не отказывался от своих требований, но Малии уже ничто не угрожало. Кира посмотрела на нее… и поняла, что что-то упустила. Потому что никакой радости на ее лице не было. Даже наоборот.

— Стой!

Малия в один миг встала рядом со Скоттом и уставилась демону в лицо.

— Слушай сюда, — почти прорычала она, — ты не вернешься за моими братьями или сестрами, я не позволю тебе, ты, кусок адского дерьма. Ты откажешься от всего, что требовал, или я найду тебя и разорву.

Кира переглянулась с Лиамом: она не ожидала, что Малия в принципе может заступиться за кого-то. Обычно именно от нее можно было услышать, что в дикой природе раненых и больных животных чаще всего бросают. Она помнила, что нужно заботиться о членах стаи, но все, кто не входил в этот круг, оставались для Малии чужаками.

«Но ведь она потеряла когда-то почти всю свою семью», — вспомнила Кира. Она подошла ближе и встала рядом со Скоттом и Малией, лицом к лицу с демоном.

— Ты и так нарушил условия сделки, — услышала Кира свой голос, — иди прочь.

Боковым зрением она увидела, что Лиам, пользуясь тем, что демон отвлекся, продвигается по широкой дуге ему за спину. Вряд ли его атака могла чем-то помочь, но он действовал по когда-то разработанной ими схеме: отвлечь противника на одного, пока остальные смогут нанести удар или отступить. К сожалению, эту тактику предложил когда-то Стайлз, так что знал ее и демон. Он усмехнулся, и в тот же миг Лиам повалился на землю, скребя ее когтями. Затем невидимая сила откинула его, как пушинку, почти к самому краю обрыва: еще чуть-чуть — и он полетел бы вниз. Такое падение было бы опасно даже для оборотня.

— Прекрати! — прорычал Скотт.

Он не двигался с места, но Кира видела, как подрагивают его руки. Альфа точно так же инстинктивно стремится защищать своих бет, как и они его, но дело было не только в этом. Скотт всегда ненавидел, когда кто-то причинял вред его друзьям. Тоже своего рода инстинкт.

Кире понимала, что он вот-вот бросится к Лиаму, ведомый далеко не одним обычным чувством вожака стаи, но додумать эту мысль она не успела.

— Прекращу, если она сразится со мной один на один, — демон смотрел только на Киру, и ей казалось, что в его глазах пляшут огненные сполохи, — без помощи со стороны, без использования телекинеза и электричества. Я не говорю «без жульничества». Лисы и демоны все равно не могут играть честно.

— Я согласна, — сказала Кира, прежде чем Скотт успел сказать хоть слово, — сразимся — ты уйдешь, больше не вернешься и не потребуешь платы с Питера.

— Прекрасно, — ответил демон, — я тоже согласен.

Он отставил руку, и в ней из тьмы соткался прямой меч. Кира подняла бровь: выглядело эффектно, но она надеялась, что на этом демонские фокусы закончатся. Иначе у нее не будет ни шанса выйти из этой передряги живой.

— Эй! — возмутилась Малия. — Это мой бой! Я всегда сражаюсь сама за себя!

— Никто не сражается за тебя, — спокойно ответила Кира, делая шаг вперед, — он уйдет в любом случае. Мы договаривались о бое, а не о победе. Каков бы ни был исход, он не вернется и не потребует платы с Питера.

В глазах демона — глазах Стайлза — промелькнула улыбка. Кира поняла, что он сразу или почти сразу разгадал ловушку в ее словах, но сделку заключил. Отчего-то ему хотелось этого. Может быть, это еще одна ловушка… Кира постаралась отбросить все посторонние мысли: в бою они будут только мешать. Тот, кто слишком много думает, рискует лишиться головы. Как говорила в таких случаях ее мать, «время для размышлений — до сражения, когда же оно начинается, то время размышлений истекает». Кира считала, что это цитата, и даже подозревала, что европейского или американского происхождения, но подловить маму у нее не получалось. В любом случае, в этих словах была доля истины.

Пришло ее время сражаться, и очень неплохо было бы победить.

— Лисы и хитрость, — усмехнулся демон, наблюдавший за ее напряженными размышлениями, и отсалютовал ей мечом, — это словно облака и дождь — одного не бывает без другого.

Кира не ответила ничего: в отличие от Стайлза или Лидии ей было трудно подыскивать ироничные замечания, а серьезные речи выглядели уместно, только если их произносил Скотт. И то далеко не всегда. Что до угроз… ну, это была прерогатива семейства Хейлов. Поэтому Кира просто одним движением обнажила катану и атаковала, даже не пытаясь найти достойный ответ на слова демона.

Главное — не думать и концентрироваться на своей цели. Демон легко отбил первый удар и пошел в атаку, крутя меч веером. Кира едва успевала парировать, сотканный из тьмы меч отзывался басовитым звоном, встречаясь с катаной, будто она лупила по церковному колоколу. Кире казалось, что она вот-вот оглохнет от этого звука.

Демон не сдерживался, и потеряй она концентрацию хоть на секунду, он убил бы ее. Кире насилу удалось отвести в сторону удар, направленный в горло, кончик черного меча чиркнул по щеке, и в ране словно вспыхнуло пламя. Кира резко выдохнула и отступила в сторону, занося катану в широком замахе. Это было рискованно и давало демону возможность атаковать, но она надеялась, что риск оправдан. Стыдно было бы умереть в первые минуты сражения.

Друзья что-то говорили, наверное, подбадривали ее, но Кира не прислушивалась. Сейчас важным был только ее противник, он, и ничто другое в этом мире.

Конечно, демон отбил удар, даже издевательски усмехнулся.

— Это все, что ты можешь? — спросил он в тот самый момент, когда Кира пнула его в колено.

Они ведь не договаривались о честном поединке, верно? А перед Стайлзом она извинится потом. Демон слегка покачнулся, но ухмыляться не перестал. Его атаки опять посыпались на Киру, даже с удвоенной силой. Отбивать их стало труднее, несколько раз демону удалось достать ее, и казалось, что ее тело вот-вот поглотит пламя.

Кира сама не была уверена, что она сделала. В какой-то момент время словно замедлилось, и она увидела, как, переходя от одной стойке к другой, демон неловко перехватывает рукоять меча. Возможно, его подводило тело Стайлза, который никогда не занимался боевыми искусствами, а может, собственное оружие было не слишком удобным для владельца.

Кира дождалась удобного момента и резко сменила направление атаки, выбивая меч из рук демона. Клинок растаял в воздухе уже после того, как она приставила лезвие к горлу демона.

— Ты проиграл! — словно со стороны услышала Кира свой голос.

Демон ухмыльнулся, словно это не его победили, а он выиграл. Еще секунда, и его глаза закатились. Тело Стайлза мгновение простояло ровно, чуть покачиваясь, а потом кулем рухнуло на землю, и Кира едва успела убрать лезвие от его горла. Она в оцепенении замерла над лежащим Стайлзом. К счастью, Скотт, Малия и Лиам оказались расторопнее.

— Спасибо, — сказала Малия так тихо, что Кира не была уверена, не почудилось ли ей.

В небе все так же висела половинка луны, а внизу сиял электрическими огнями Бикон Хиллс. Город пережил день, полный вязкой мглы и призраков, что бродили в ней, но девяносто процентов жителей завтра забудут обо всем или сделают вид, что забыли, в то время как оставшиеся десять смогут выдохнуть и сказать: «С этой опасностью мы справились. Пусть следующая появится нескоро».

 

**Эпилог**

 

Они сидели друг напротив друга за столиком уличного кафе, того самого, что чуть ниже по улице. Зачем отходить куда-то далеко в обычный день, верно? И Кира считала, что этот вовсе не показатель того, что она домоседка. Просто не видит смысла искать что-то другое, когда прямо поблизости можно встретить все необходимое. Это ведь не так плохо.

Кира наблюдала, как Малия крутит в руках трубочку от молочного коктейля, который уже выпила. Разговор особо не клеился, но это было и не нужно.

— Он не хотел меня забирать, — неожиданно сказала Малия.

Кира чуть не подавилась кофе.

— По-моему, он вполне ясно дал понять, что ты была ему нужна, — ответила она, отставляя чашку.

— Не обижайся, но хотел бы — победил.

— Я неплохо фехтую, — обиделась Кира.

— Хуже демона, — парировала Малия, — если бы я захотела — точно тебя победила бы. А я не демон.

— Не победила бы, — ответила Кира, опираясь ладонями о столешницу и пристально вглядываясь в лицо Малии.

Та нахмурилась и встретила ее взгляд. Очень скоро Кира вспомнила, что в гляделки с Малией мог выиграть разве что Дерек, и сдалась.

— Я думаю, что дело в Стайлзе, он же хозяин тела, — сказала Малия. — Он не хотел, чтобы со мной что-то случилось.

Кира на секунду опустила голову и вздохнула. Восторг Малии, вера и почти щенячье обожание в отношении Стайлза еще никогда так не обижали ее. Раньше это казалось забавным, даже милым, но не теперь, когда удалось разобраться в собственных чувствах к Малии.

— Думаю, что дело именно в демоне, — твердо сказала Кира, — он не хотел проблем. Первый ведь нарушил сделку.

— Может и так, — легко согласилась Малия, — но Стайлз все равно молодец.

— Я понимаю, что он важен для тебя, — сказала Кира и обрадовалась тому, что ее голос не дрогнул, — всегда был и всегда будет. И… и… надеюсь, что вы будете счастливы. Вы же опять сойдетесь… рано или поздно.

Малия слушала все это с обычным своим непонимающе-безразличным выражением лица. Наверное, сколько бы лет ни прошло, она все равно будет воспринимать мир без двойных смыслов или намеков. Кира завидовала этой прямоте и понимала, что лучше отступить до того, как Малия успеет что-то понять. Потому что если она поймет и откажет Кире, то кто знает, получится ли пойти дальше. Кицунэ живут долго, и лучше сохранить память о чем-то хорошем, пусть и не сбывшемся, чем жалеть, что все испортила.

Малия всплеснула руками.

— Да хватит уже тормозить, балда! — воскликнула она и наклонилась через стол.

Прежде чем Кира успела спросить, о чем она говорит, Малия схватила ее за плечи и впилась в губы поцелуем.

Нет… все-таки такой прямоте можно только позавидовать. Кире очень не хватало способности сказать обо всем прямо. Ну, или сделать. К счастью, Малия редко, пользуясь ее терминологией, «тормозила».

Кира думала об этом, отвечая на поцелуй, и надеялась, что никто не смотрит в сторону их столика.

Радость немного омрачало то, что беседа со Стайлзом, которая сделала чувства Киры более явными для нее самой, на самом деле была уловкой демона, чтобы ее отвлечь. Но в результате все вышло неплохо.


End file.
